


Do outro lado da rua

by yixingod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (eles não entram num bar mas ainda são dois gays fumantes), ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol soft boy da floricultura, Cis Park Chanyeol, Depression, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Smoking, Social Anxiety, Trans Byun Baekhyun, dois gays fumantes entram num bar, era suposto isso ser uma PWP, gay relationship, overdose de fluffly, porn without plot só que com plot sim me perdoem, two bros smoking 0 feet apart 'cause they´re SUPER GAY
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingod/pseuds/yixingod
Summary: Byun Baekhyun estava entediado de como sua vida seguia, mas não tinha forças para realmente mudar alguma coisa.  Quer dizer, isso até um certo dia em que ele estava fumando despretenciosamente e viu Park Chanyeol do outro lado da rua.PLOT #118 do ficfest EXOLIPSE
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Do outro lado da rua

**Author's Note:**

> oi (se esconde nas sombras)  
> só queria dizer umas coisinhas antes de vocês lerem:  
> \- a vivência trans do Baekhyun é apenas dele, e não realmente representa toda a comunidade trans ou todos os homens trans; cada trans têm sua própria vivência! então não pensem que o que foi escrito aqui é um modelo de como são pessoas trans, ok? :D  
> \- errrrr oi pessoa que doou o meu plot... eu sei que você pediu hunhan e uma pwp que fosse realmente sem plot e muito sexo (e eu sei que você não esperava um personagem trans no meio), mas não me bate, ok? eu juro que fiz com carinho, apesar dos pesares D:
> 
> [link da playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HWZcAc1VHvdZL5vLhmdW0?si=0smvZlgdQFGS5HsXxD4MYQ)
> 
> boa leitura pra vocês, nos vemos nas notas finais  
> (agradecimentos lá também)
> 
> Betagem: (censurado ainda)

**DO OUTRO LADO DA RUA**

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Sabe quando você olha para o teto e pensa em futuro? Quando sente quase uma saudade dessa sensação. A palavra em si parece ser tão doce quando se tem 18 anos nas costas, uma faculdade para começar e um caminho que mal se sabe para seguir. Ela traz os doces sonhos, as listas e metas, aqueles desejos que você queria tanto poder realizar, que você se vê dizendo o quanto quer fazer as coisas se tornarem menos sonhos e mais realidades. Porém, o que ninguém diz é que os sonhos são doces _demais_ e que você enjoa com o tempo e só quer, pelo amor de tudo, viver um dia de cada vez, muito obrigado.

Baekhyun foi um desses Ícaros que voaram perto demais do sol e que agora caíram no mar. Com 28 anos pesando — muito mais — nas costas, a faculdade de Arquitetura, com pós-graduação já feita e um emprego estável em uma das melhores empresas do ramo, ele se sentia um pouco — para não dizer completamente — sem rumo. O que fazer agora? O que vem a seguir? A vida é mesmo tão entediante assim ou fui eu que coloria as coisas demais? Eram os questionamentos que sempre vinham quando se pressionava em continuar os planos para o futuro. Era um adulto, oras, deveria ter planos.

Era amargo o gosto que vinha na boca quando pensava que talvez não tivesse tantos sonhos assim. Talvez tivesse colocado expectativas demais em poucas coisas, esperando que elas dessem respostas para todas as grandes perguntas do universo. Byun Baekhyun estava decepcionado, mas o que doía mais era saber que não era exatamente com os sonhos ou com a vida que estava decepcionado… Mas, sim, consigo mesmo.

Apesar de constantemente se pressionar para continuar tracejando um futuro, já tinha coragem de admitir para si mesmo que era mais confortável viver um dia de cada vez para não se decepcionar tanto assim. Estava se tornando cada vez mais confortável com a rotina que tinha, resignado que era assim que ia viver e que os sonhos eram realmente doces demais, e eles deveriam ser apenas memória. Estava cada vez mais desanimado com a vida.

Levava ela de forma simples, seguindo a rotina diária de sempre fazer as mesmas coisas, variar poucas vezes e seguir dessa forma. Estava tudo bem viver assim, desde que as paranoias de futuro não atacassem novamente. Se tornou uma pessoa entediada, mas que preferiria continuar do que arriscar o pescoço, dava muita preguiça. Quando foi que se tornou tão sem falta de vontade? Motivação era palavra escassa. 

Baekhyun se tornou desesperançoso. Não que fosse completamente amargurado com a vida, como existiam pessoas que sequer sabiam se tinham alma mais. Ele ainda estava vivo — talvez. Digamos que a personalidade do Byun ainda era a de um menino brincalhão e brilhante, ele só tinha ficado velho e a vida adulta bateu forte demais. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele pensava que era o problema. Não era exatamente o que a psicóloga dizia. Mas ele era um pouquinho teimoso em ouvi-la.

Suspirou, estava devaneando outra vez no meio do trabalho, onde deveria estar sendo produtivo. O dia estava um pouco difícil de lidar e a pressão de prazos de entrega chegando ao fim sempre o deixava mais estressado que o normal. Tudo gritava uma pausa e um cigarro, e após checar o horário, foi isso que resolveu fazer. Não costumava parar tudo para fumar, apenas em situações de estresse, mas não faria tão mal quebrar a rotina.

Trabalhava perto do centro da cidade, num prédio mais ou menos alto de uma rua movimentada. Morava três ruas abaixo, num prediozinho simpático, o que facilitava em muito a ida e vinda. Conhecia bastante aquela área de tanto andar a pé, e mesmo que já tivesse um carro muito simples que ainda estava pagando nas mil parcelas, gostava de andar pela vizinhança para, por exemplo, ir ao mercadinho próximo ou ao parque que também tinha por ali. Aquela área era tanto comercial quanto residencial, afinal.

Como trabalhava numa das melhores empresas de arquitetura e urbanismo, o prédio era chiquérrimo, então foi para uma das áreas abertas do 4º andar onde havia área para fumantes. Era bem decorado, com grama e um caminho de pedras, com vários bancos perto do parapeito e cinzeiros espalhados. Um bom lugar para tomar sol ou sentir a brisa do vento e fazer um lanche.

Era ali naquele pátio que fazia suas pausas tão necessárias, em que podia tragar a fumaça de um cigarro, pensar em tudo e pensar em nada. Era ali, também, encostado no parapeito da borda, finalizando seu cigarro mentolado, que Baekhyun viu _ele_ pela primeira vez.

Do outro lado da rua.

Baekhyun tinha esse costume de observar as pessoas na rua enquanto fumava, criando algum contexto por trás só para se distrair brevemente. Tipo aquela moça que corria pela rua segurando uma pasta, provavelmente atrasada para alguma reunião importante. Ou o senhor que atravessou a rua com o cachorro na coleira e agora se arrependia de não ter trazido sacolinhas plásticas para limpar o cocô que o animal fez na grama de decoração de um dos prédios dali. Era uma forma de passar o tempo e se divertir, se tornando uma mania que gostava bastante. 

Bem em frente ao pátio em que fumava, literalmente atravessando a rua movimentada, ficava uma floricultura mais ou menos grande, trabalhada em vidros e uma entrada grande para uma estufa. Era um lugar bonito e bem decorado, tendo até dois bancos de madeira do lado de expositores de cactos e suculentas. Organizando-os, estava um homem de avental. 

Baekhyun prendeu os olhos no rapaz alto com o cabelo cor rosa bebê, que estava de costas para si. Ele tirava as suculentas de uma caixa no chão, colocando-as no expositor com o maior cuidado no mundo. A cena se repetiu por alguns minutos até a caixa esvaziar e o homem apoiar a mão na cintura, se esticando como se estivesse com dor na coluna. Ele logo se virou para sentar em um dos bancos para descansar.

Foi aí que o Byun _realmente_ se prendeu nele. O rapaz desconhecido era muito bonito, do tipo que chamava a atenção. Uau. Ainda bem que Baekhyun estava um pouco longe, porque estava realmente encarando escancaradamente e não conseguia nem negar. Ele tinha orelhas de abano, o que com o cabelo rosa o deixava ter um visual fofo. Não podia ver muitos detalhes por causa da distância, mas podia ver que os olhos dele eram grandes e redondos, e ele olhava para cima com um sorrisinho ladino e satisfeito no rosto, e Baekhyun nada além de _encarava_.

Uau. O interesse esmurrou na cara de Baekhyun com muita força. Do tempo que o desconhecido se levantou com a caixa e voltou pra dentro da floricultura, desaparecendo de vista, até o momento que o Byun acordou do transe que se enfiara, ele nem tinha percebido que tinha deixado o resto de seu cigarro queimar até o fim sozinho.

Mas é óbvio que já tinha lidado com interesses assim antes, afinal, tinha olhos. Pessoas atraentes existem. Era só… Lidar. Então Baekhyun jogou o cigarro fora e voltou para o trabalho. Era só mais uma pessoa bonita o deixando bobo, afinal. Passageiro. Nada que já não tivesse acontecido antes. Só para não deixar batido, mandou uma mensagem para seu melhor amigo, contando do pequeno crush que tivera para Luhan.

É claro que ele riu de sua cara.

Nada melhor do que voltar a se estressar com trabalho para esquecer do desconhecido bonitinho, certo?

Errado!

Baekhyun voltou para casa querendo se jogar da escadaria do prédio. Prazos, prazos, malditos prazos! Mas, como não levaria o drama a sério, foi direto para a sacada fumar, antes mesmo de pensar no que diabos iria fazer para jantar. Talvez fritar o frango na _AirFryer_ estava com preguiça de cozinhar de verdade. Que belo adulto, hein, Baek!

Enquanto tragava mais possibilidades de ter câncer no futuro, pensava em como poderia rebolar para conseguir entregar os projetos a tempo sem começar a chorar. Talvez pudesse levar trabalho pra casa e finalizá-los ali mesmo… 

— Ai, chega de pensar em trabalho, mas que porra… — resmungou consigo mesmo. 

Toda vez que ficava preocupado demais com prazos, começava a pensar demais em trabalho, e isso o levava a pensar demais, também, em futuro. E Baekhyun não queria lidar com sua incapacidade de ter visão de futuro, muito obrigado. Já bastava chorar sobre isso e outras coisas na terapia. Não queria mais pensamentos sobre fora das quintas-feiras. 

Mordeu os lábios, finalizando o cigarro que fumava. Estava sem fome, estava desanimado para caralho também, tinha que lidar com um estresse gigantesco e coisas que não queria aceitar de jeito nenhum, mas se falou tudo bem. 

Apagou o cigarro. 

Era hora de tomar os remédios, comer e talvez ver um filme antes de dormir. Tinha um novo dia para viver amanhã. Um dia de cada vez, foi isso que combinou consigo mesmo, certo?

  * ••



Baekhyun não estava dando conta de dormir de jeito nenhum. Ele virava para um lado, para o outro, e estava morrendo de sono, mas simplesmente não dormia. Já era acostumado com a insônia, mas tudo que queria no momento era poder dormir em paz, o dia já havia sido uma grande porcaria, ele não precisava continuar acordado para presenciar mais disso. 

Era de noite, nos momentos de insônia, que seus pensamentos mais descontrolados ganhavam voz. Toda a positividade que tinha caia para abaixo de zero e ele admitia para si mesmo o quanto era uma pessoa rasa e o quanto a sua vida era apenas superficial. Baekhyun se sentia nada especial, sentia que sua vida não tinha objetivo, que nada fazia sentido, que esse vazio que sentia no peito iria engoli-lo até não sobrar nada. 

Era difícil sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem, continuar trabalhando quando não queria sequer levantar da cama para viver mais um dia, não se pressionar a ter um futuro quando… Às vezes… Queria se manter congelado no presente. Byun Baekhyun viu que não estava bem quando tinha 25 anos, e já fazia três que carregava consigo um diagnóstico de depressão. Suspirou. Iria ser uma noite longa. Virou na cama, pegando o celular, se distraindo até pegar no sono.

O dia seguinte não foi lá muito melhor. Pelo menos podia se distrair com trabalho, as coisas estavam corridas e exigiam atenção. Tentou ao máximo afastar a sensação de se sentir extremamente raso, mesmo sabendo que era um fato que não poderia mais questionar a veracidade. Que grande merda. 

Tentava não discutir sobre o assunto com Luhan. Tinham uma amizade de anos, desde que o amigo tinha se mudado da China para Seul com a família. Luhan era um rapaz alegre e tímido, mas que fazia muitos trocadilhos e piadinhas inteligentes e vivia com seu senso de humor meio deturpado. Foi isso que fez Baekhyun gostar tanto dele, e eles serem inseparáveis; os dois eram insuportáveis juntos. 

Apesar do perfil todo “humor & piadas”, Luhan sempre esteve ali. Quando Baekhyun teve suas primeiras decepções. Quando Baek se assumiu um homem transgênero e passou pela transição. Quando ele sofreu um acidente de carro e ficou dois meses internado — Luhan estava lá _todos os dias_. Quando foi diagnosticado com depressão. Ele sempre segurava sua mão e dava um pequeno sorriso com aquele rostinho de quem parecia 10 anos mais jovem do que realmente era. 

Baek só… Não queria preocupar o amigo mais. Sabe quando você se sente desconfortavelmente pesado? 

Um dia desses ele chorou muito dentro do consultório da psicóloga, porque nunca tinha falado em voz alta a sensação que constantemente carregava: a que se sentia um peso para as pessoas ao redor. A de ser uma pessoa inútil. De só preocupar as pessoas. Então Baekhyun evitava, quando podia, falar sobre a depressão com Luhan, porque não queria ver os olhinhos preocupados do amigo e se sentir um puta de um peso. Ele era precioso demais para isso.

E, também, ele era meio chorão. Quando Baekhyun quebrou o punho, foi na casa de Luhan, e, nossa, mas _como_ ele chorou no caminho do hospital… Eles tinham 16 anos. Os pais de Baekhyun tiveram que acalmar o coitado. Quando fez a mastectomia, aos 19, foi um chororô também… Luhan acompanhou tudinho, ainda mais ansioso que os próprios pais do Byun, e se brincar, até mais que ele mesmo. Baek, também, nunca esqueceu de quando abriu os olhos após o acidente, aos 22, e ele estava lá, no cantinho do quarto do hospital, dormindo com a cara inchada de quem tinha chorado a noite inteira. Quando ele acordou acordou foi automático as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, indo segurar a mão do amigo. Eles eram tão próximos que os pais do Byun achavam que eles tinham algo. 

Mesmo Baekhyun falando várias vezes que Luhan já tinha um namorado. 

Luhan era sentimental demais, e Baek simplesmente se sentia culpado quando se sentia mal. Era um comportamento que ele sabia que não devia ter, mas não conseguia evitar… Então, quando Luhan perguntou como ele estava por mensagem, mentiu e disse que estava bem. Contou uma meia verdade após isso, dizendo que estava um pouco estressado com o trabalho. Logo largou o celular e voltou a trabalhar.

Durante o almoço, Baekhyun saiu e foi comprar comida a pé. Ele resolveu que iria numa padaria que tinha do outro lado rua, então atravessou na faixa de pedestre e foi andando. Nem ia perceber que estava passando na frente da floricultura até ouvir uma voz cantarolando lá de dentro. 

Parou no meio da calçada. A voz era grossa e melodiosa, muito bonita. Olhou para dentro da entrada da estufa, vendo _aquele_ rapaz de avental, em roupas diferentes arrumando outro expositor de flores, super distraído com a tarefa que fazia. Dessa vez ele conseguia ver o rosto de perfil muito mais perto, e _uau outra vez_ , como ele era lindo. Se sentiu bobo admirando-o por alguns segundos, sorrindo pra si mesmo antes de tomar seu caminho e seguir para a padaria.

Mas que homem gracioso.

  * ••



Baekhyun, ao final do expediente, finalmente conseguiu finalizar um dos projetos, quase urrando ao sair da sala do chefe. Finalmente, caralho! Um prazo a menos, porra! Estava quase saltitando ao fazer o caminho para a própria mesa, doido para arrumar as coisas e sair daquele prédio e finalmente aproveitar a sexta-feira prometida. Já podia sentir o gostinho da pizza que pediria na ponta da língua.

Assim que organizou de forma apressada sua mesa, checou o celular e viu que tinha uma mensagem de Luhan.

_Eu e Sehun já estamos liberados do trabalho!!!! Em meia hora chegamos na sua casa :D_

Ótimo. Foi o que precisou para vazar o mais rápido possível dali e ir logo para casa. O mundo estava em uma paleta laranja quando saiu pela porta da frente da empresa, com o sol se pondo preguiçosamente enquanto Baekhyun caminhava rua abaixo. Estava ventando bem gostoso, bagunçando seu cabelo.

Era nesses pequenos momentos que ele esquecia que tinha depressão e só aproveitava enquanto durava. Porque acabava rápido demais, a sensação de paz interior, deixando gosto de saudade.

Luhan e Sehun chegaram no horário prometido, e Baekhyun já tinha tomado banho e se colocado em roupas confortáveis. Tratou de ir se enfiar em um abraço do seu melhor amigo.

— E aí, meu bem — Luhan cumprimentou, abraçando o Byun, sorrindo fácil. Sehun estava logo atrás dele, segurando ainda algumas sacolas.

— Trouxe torta de limão, Baek — Sehun, disse, o que fez o rapaz automaticamente levantar a cabeça do ombro de Luhan e olhar para o outro, interessado.

— Ah, é? 

— Uhum — ele sorriu para o Byun, e logo Luhan soltou o menino, pegando as sacolas das mãos do namorado. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun se enfiasse no peito de Oh Sehun, que era o mais alto dos três ali. 

— Você não cansa de mimar o menino, Hun.

— É por uma boa causa — ele respondeu, rindo.

Baekhyun estava feliz com os amigos que tinha. Eram poucos, só Luhan e Sehun pessoalmente e mais algumas pessoas trans num grupo de amigos que conversava de vez em quando virtualmente. Mas não tinha o que reclamar, pois eles eram realmente atenciosos consigo.

— Obrigado Hunnie — se apertou ao redor do amigo, sem medo de demonstrar carinho. Recebeu cafuné na cabeça enquanto ouvia Luhan remexer sua cozinha.

— Por nada — ouviu. 

Sehun e Luhan namoravam há seis anos, se conhecendo há oito. Os dois se encontraram onde o Oh trabalhava, numa confeitaria, a preferida de Luhan. Foi uma amizade instantânea que eventualmente virou muito além disso, e ali estavam os dois, juntos até o momento. 

Sehun era confeiteiro de mão cheia, tão doce e gentil quanto os docinhos que fazia — Baekhyun era apaixonado nas tortinhas que o amigo fazia, e Sehun _sempre_ fazia questão de o mimar com algum doce. Ele era meio caladão e observador, mas era muito carinhoso e isso tudo o fazia parecer um filhotinho de gato. 

Depois de um bom minuto abraçado, Baekhyun soltou Sehun para deixar ele entrar em sua casa, fechando a porta que estava aberta até aquele momento.

— Já pediu a pizza? — Luhan perguntou da cozinha, logo saindo dela para voltar para a sala. Ele tinha tirado as besteiras que tinham comprado das sacolas e guardado a torta de limão na geladeira.

— Assim que saí do banho, já deve estar a caminho — respondeu. Sehun já tinha tirado os sapatos e estava jogadíssimo no sofá.

— Já estou com fome — o Oh comentou. 

Baek foi se juntar a ele no sofá, arranjando um espacinho para se enfiar. Luhan continuou em pé observando seus dois meninos com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tem os salgadinhos que a gente trouxe, amor, quer comer eles enquanto espera a pizza? 

— Hmm… — fingiu pensar.

— Precisa mesmo perguntar, Han? — Baek respondeu por ele. Sehun gargalhou, se jogando para trás no sofá, se espalhando ali. Acabou com o braço apoiado na coxa do Byun.

— É, do jeito que ele come… Vou pegar aqui — e voltou para a cozinha.

Sehun se arrumou para sentar no sofá, o que, graças aos céus, deixou um espaço melhor para Baekhyun. O Oh era grande demais, credo. 

— E então, Baek, como tá o trabalho? 

— Acabei de entregar um dos projetos, finalmente, depois de muito sambar pra fazer essa merda dar certo… — respondeu, falando um pouquinho mais alto que o normal para que Lu também escutasse da cozinha. — Mas as coisas ainda vão estar corridas essa semana, temos mais um pra finalizar, sabe? O da construção do shopping ecológico que eu comentei com vocês. 

— Aquele que vai ser lá do outro lado da cidade? — Luhan perguntou.

— Esse mesmo. Meu chefe está animado, pelo menos. Eu só quero entregar essa porcaria logo.

— Quando ficar pronto e inaugurar a gente tem que ir lá ver, tem dedinho seu afinal — Sehun disse.

— Ih, sei não, tô meio a fim de passar longe…

— Nós _vamos_ — Luhan falou e ponto. Baekhyun só encarou Sehun de bico fechado. Lu decidia e ninguém podia mudar a cabeça do teimoso. 

Logo ele voltou com uma travessa cheia de salgadinhos e uma garrafa de coca com copos de plástico. Eles arrumaram as coisas em cima da mesinha na sala e comeram enquanto a pizza não chegava. 

— E como estão as coisas no hospital, Han? — Baek perguntou, já que o amigo era enfermeiro. 

— Acredita que tá tendo a maior fofoca lá? — Ele disse, um sorriso crescendo no rosto de quem estava assumindo o posto de velhinha fofoqueira, pronta para falar da vida dos outros. — Flagraram dois médicos transando numa sala onde os funcionários usam pra descansar e dormir. Sexo gay no meio do expediente. E um deles era supostamente hétero. 

— Meu. Deus. 

— Espera só para saber quem é, Baek — Sehun disse.

— QUEM??

— O médico que fez a sua cirurgia de mastectomia — Luhan soltou, o rosto se contorcendo de vontade de rir.

— PUTA QUE PARIU???????

Sehun e Luhan estavam morrendo de rir enquanto Baekhyun imaginava, chocadíssimo, o dr. Kim Jongin sair do armário dessa forma. Céus, no meio do trabalho? Ele não sabia trancar a porta? Mas gente, ele não era hétero?

— O hospital está pegando fogo com essa novidade — Luhan concluiu, ainda dando boas risadas. Sehun mordeu os lábios para se conter.

— Eu imagino! Tadinho do dr. Kim!

— Ele é tão certinho, não imaginaria que ele estaria transando pelo hospital dessa forma — Luhan disse, dando de ombros. — Tinha que ter um pra bagunçar o coitado. O Dr. Do, depois que veio trabalhar lá, nunca mais deixou o pobrezinho em paz. 

Logo eles mudaram de assunto. 

— Então, já decidiram qual série a gente vê hoje? — Eles sempre se encontravam alguns finais de semana para ver séries juntos. E se não dava para ver junto, sempre tinha como assistir com chamada no _Discord_. Eles gostavam de conversar sobre séries e animes e compartilhar fandoms, então assistir as coisas juntos era uma atividade que faziam constantemente. Principalmente com comida junto.

— Eu quero continuar Brooklin 99 — Sehun disse. — Podemos? — Ele fez olhos de cachorrinho pidão para Baekhyun. Sempre funcionava.

— Pode ser.

Luhan se levantou para pegar o controle da televisão enquanto Baek arrumava o sofá para a posição de deitar — sua maior aquisição como adulto depois das panelas antiaderentes —, expulsando Sehun do sofá para pegar mais comida e apagar as luzes. A pizza chegou nesse momento, e tudo ficou perfeito. 

Baek se sentia um pouquinho sentimental ao parar para pensar nesses momentos com seus amigos. Ele tinha o coração quentinho toda vez que Luhan e Sehun estavam ali, dividindo tempo com ele, e era como se todos os problemas do mundo sumissem. Ele podia se sentir feliz, rir, fazer piadas, se sentir _inteiro_. Ele os amava demais, e era por esses momentos que ele nunca desistia, por mais que quisesse tanto chutar o balde. 

Sua vida poderia ser medíocre para um caralho, podia se sentir raso e superficial, mas ele ainda tinha Luhan e Sehun para ter algum significado nela. Sabia que deveria aprender a ressignificar isso tudo para _si mesmo_ , mas enquanto não dava conta de fazer isso sozinho, o amor que tinha pelos amigos o ajudava bastante. Não saberia o que fazer se não tivesse eles e os seus pais. Talvez nem estivesse vivo para ter mediocridade. Não gostava de pensar muito além. 

— Às vezes queria um relacionamento igual os dois — Baek comentou, falando dos dois personagens que estavam em um relacionamento todo bonitinho, baixinho, mais para si mesmo. Nunca tinha estado num relacionamento de _verdade_ , então tinha uma leve curiosidade que passava muito rápido. 

Se arrependeu de ter soltado a frase no momento que Luhan pausou a tela. 

— Por que você nunca tentou, Baek? — Ele perguntou.

Baekhyun não falava sobre relacionamentos amorosos, nunca. Parecia mal demonstrar vontade, e sempre fugia do assunto quando Luhan ou Sehun começavam a falar sobre isso com ele. Então era a oportunidade perfeita para ser direto, e Baek estava congelado, olhando para Luhan como um cervo pego na mira de uma arma. Silêncio na sala. 

— Eu… Eu só não… Me sinto confortável — disse, pensando no que iria dizer. Não queria conversar sobre, mas não era algo tão ruim assim, então só cedeu — Sabe, é meio complicado essas coisas pra mim. Sentimentos, e tal. Sem falar que… — parou para respirar. Suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto disse baixo — Tenho medo das pessoas me verem como um fetiche, não uma pessoa de verdade… Eu sei que não são todas, mas elas existem.

Luhan e Sehun ambos disseram mais nada. Eles apenas se aproximaram e abraçaram Baekhyun, o que foi muito bem vindo. Era algo bastante comum para pessoas trans, ter medo de serem vistas como fetiche. Porque pessoas cis sempre têm esse olhar de superioridade com pessoas marginalizadas, e Baekhyun era uma delas, que convivia com a constante transfobia.

Já havia acontecido alguns incidentes no trabalho. Todos ficaram chocados, pois ninguém esperava que Baekhyun fosse um homem transgênero. Talvez só um cis baixinho demais, mas como apenas seu chefe e alguns superiores sabiam, Baek não era tão aberto. Ninguém sabia como a fofoca tinha surgido, mas logo ele havia virado assunto e algumas pessoas perguntaram diretamente a ele. Quem trabalhava com Baekhyun o aceitou de forma simples, absorvendo a confirmação e vivendo a própria vida. Contudo, nem todo mundo era assim. Várias pessoas começaram a errar seu gênero pelas costas e falar muita besteira sobre o Byun, fazendo o chefe e a equipe que trabalhava com Baek se pronunciarem contra a transfobia na empresa. Baekhyun chorou ao chegar no trabalho e ser recebido com um bolinho, aquelas pessoas que via todos os dias o aceitando de braços abertos e não ficando calados para o que estavam fazendo com ele. 

— Eu nem sei se relacionamentos e essas coisas de amor é possível pra mim, porque eu vivo ocupado demais me sentindo um lixo todos os dias, sabe? — Ele continuou, um pouco emocionado demais para seu gosto. Estava começando a chorar. — Tô sempre me sentindo deprimido, tô sempre me sentindo mal e, nossa, como eu queria que a minha vida não fosse esse pedaço de merda…

Baekhyun nunca soube como foi parar no buraco que se enfiou. Só percebeu quando era tarde demais, quando as coisas já estavam pesadas demais para não pedir ajuda. Foi difícil aceitar que estava com depressão e ainda era complicado lidar com os sintomas, os remédios… Pelo menos ainda dava conta de levantar da cama todos os dias e trabalhar. Não saberia o que fazer se não conseguisse pelo menos isso.

— Não ache que é impossível pra você, meu bem — Sehun quem disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Baekhyun fungou. — Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, com ou sem alguém junto. Você não precisa de um namorado pra ser feliz, sabe? Tu já tem a gente… — ele falou, fazendo um carinho no cabelo castanho do Byun. — Mas, se você quiser alguém pra estar junto, por que não tentar?

Silêncio. Baek sabia que Sehun estava fazendo só uma pausa.

— Seu medo é válido, meu bem, é válido pra um caralho, mas nem todo mundo é assim. Nem todo mundo é escroto, e talvez você acabe se privando de ter uma relação gostosa por causa disso… Não custa nada tentar, sabe? Você tem a gente pra te apoiar e pra bater em transfóbico se alguém te machucar.

— Sehun tem razão… É aquele famoso “tentar é melhor do que ter medo e não experimentar” — Luhan concluiu. 

Baek ficou pensativo, ainda muito confortável com seus dois amigos o abraçando e fazendo carinho. Fungou mais um pouquinho. Sabia que os amigos tinham razão, mas não tinha ninguém para sequer tentar… Era algo muito fora de sua zona de conforto. Precisaria discutir com sua psicóloga também, só para saber o que ela acharia disso. Ouvir mais uma opinião. 

— Prometo pensar um pouquinho sobre o que vocês me disseram — foi o que falou. 

Sehun e Luhan estavam satisfeitos com apenas isso. Voltaram a assistir a série logo depois. Mal ele sabia que Luhan tinha planos mirabolantes na cabeça.

  * ••



A segunda-feira chegou e lá estava Baekhyun sambando pela salinha de projetos da empresa, junto com a equipe. Eles estavam discutindo bastante esses dias, discordando porque estavam estressados. Geralmente a equipe trabalhava numa boa sintonia, mas parecia que ninguém estava com paciência, bebendo café e batendo boca. Yixing, seu chefe, olhava para os lados opostos como quem assistia um jogo de tênis, assistindo a discussão de seus funcionários. Logo ele interviu, pedindo uma pausa de 10 minutos na reunião. O Byun, que estava cansado de bater boca, sumiu da sala para ir fumar.

Desceu um andar rapidinho e ali estava ele, no seu _point_ preferido. Logo pegou o celular para entrar na sua conta do _Twitter_ e reclamar do trabalho. Ficou vendo vídeo de gatinhos até o cigarro acabar e foi até o refeitório mais próximo para comprar mais um copão de café gelado — não o julguem. Logo lá estava ele, voltando para o fogo cruzado da reunião.

O final de semana tinha sido leve, pelo menos. Ele, Luhan e Sehun passaram a madrugada maratonando série e comentando sobre, acordaram tarde e se empanturraram de comida no preguiçoso domingo. Era sempre bom estar com eles, sem trabalho e estresse. Mas tudo que era bom acabava rápido, então só o restava encarar a semana, certo?

Depois da reunião, não restou muita coisa para fazer, então Baek aproveitou para checar novamente o celular. Havia algumas muitas mensagens de Luhan. O que estava acontecendo?

_Baek_

_Baek_

_Baek_

_Não me mata, tá?_

_Eu passei na floricultura na frente do seu trabalho pra comprar um buquê pro Hunnie_

_MAS NOSSA_

_Que atendente gatinho_

_Ele parece fazer tanto o seu tipo_

_É aquele que você falou, o do cabelinho rosa!!_

_Todo alto e fofinho, super gentil, me ajudou a escolher até um cacto bonitinho que vou levar pra casa_

_Descobri o nome dele, é Chanyeol!!!!_

_LEMBRA DO QUE EU E O HUNNIE FALAMOS_

_Ele literalmente tá do outro lado da ruaaa_

_Não faz mal ir comprar umas flores e ir dar uma flertadinha_

_Ele deve estar solteiro!!!!!_

_Ai merda esqueci de perguntar_

_Cu_

_Mas não tinha aliança nenhuma nos dedos_

_E que mãozonas viu_

_VAI QUE É TUA_

_CAIU NA VILA O PEIXE FUZILA_

Baekhyun quis morrer.

_LUHANNNNNNNN CARALHO VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO CU CAPETAAAAA_

_TE AMO BAEKKIE_

_Não custa nada tentar, viu??_

_Por favoooooor_

_Ele é tão bonitinho…_

_Vai lá comprar uns cactos!_

_A chance você tem, só falta mandar ver_

Baekhyun estava exasperado olhando para o celular. O diabo do Luhan já tinha tudo planejado? Do jeito que o amigo era, provavelmente tinha só inventado essa história de buquê para o namorado por causa do _crush_ momentâneo do amigo pra cima do atendente da floricultura. Não devia ter comentado. Olha em que palhaçada o amigo tinha lhe enfiado!

_Lu, não sei se é uma boa ideia…_

_Faz o seguinte_

_Vai lá, dá uma olhadinha nos cactos e nas suculentas_

_(mas dá uma secadinha principalmente no menino)_

_Pensa com carinho no que eu e o Hunnie te falamos_

_Se você quiser, você só compra a bendita da plantinha e vai embora e a gente deixa isso pra lá_

_MAS_

_Se esse interesse que você mencionou estiver aí e tu achar que vale a pena_

_CAI DENTRO E VAI QUE É TUA_

Luhan era impossível, céus! Ai ai. Chanyeol, Baekhyun testou o nome na própria voz. Era um nome bonito. Igual ele. Não sabia se valia mesmo a pena perder a vergonha e flertar com… Chanyeol… Por mais que Baekhyun fosse meio sem vergonha na cara. Fazia parte da sua personalidade flertar com as pessoas e ter cara de pau mesmo, adorava fazer as pessoas corarem e ficarem momentaneamente sem graça. Gostava mais ainda de quem entrava em seu jogo de quem flertava mais. Era engraçado. 

Mas, sei lá, estava… Inseguro? Não parecia uma boa ideia aparecer no meio do trabalho do rapaz para flertar com ele, por mais que ele fosse bonitinho. Estava nervoso!!!

_Tá bom, capeta_

_Vou pensar no seu caso._

_Yayyyyyy_

Largou o celular e voltou a — fingir que estava a — trabalhar. Mesmo que não conseguisse se concentrar em nadinha e tivesse virado um poço de frustração. Luhan só tinha uma função na vida, e ela era acabar com Byun Baekhyun, puta que pariu, viu? Ao final do expediente, Baekhyun estava andando pelas ruas igual chaminé, resmungando e fumando. 

Após isso, Luhan e Sehun o deixaram em paz. Ele pôde tomar um banho quente e relaxar, ouvir música alta nos fones de ouvido — e cantar _Hometown_ , do _Twenty One Pilots_ dançando pela casa como se tivesse 18 anos novamente —, e só relaxar conforme a noite chegava. Não voltou a pensar em Chanyeol.

Até o dia seguinte. 

Se encontrava no seu _spot_ preferido, fumando durante o horário do almoço. Não estava com muita fome, então iria comer na padaria outra vez — Sehun iria lhe dar uns belos tapas se descobrisse que estava comendo mal. E lá estava o rapaz, que agora sabia o nome, com seu avental, sentado em um dos bancos de madeira em frente a floricultura enquanto mexia no celular. Tinha uma caixa cheia de suculentas ao seu lado. 

Baekhyun o observou pensativo. Ele era _realmente_ muito bonitinho, Luhan tinha razão. Queria poder ver mais de perto. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que despertava a curiosidade do Byun. O que será que ele fazia no celular? Por que ele pintou o cabelo de rosa? Por que ele trabalhava numa floricultura? O que ele gostava de fazer? O que o fazia sorrir? Eram muitas perguntas sem resposta.

Foi aí que as palavras de Luhan e Sehun voltaram com força em seus pensamentos.

_“Não custa nada tentar, sabe?”_

_“Sehun tem razão… É aquele famoso ‘tentar é melhor do que ter medo e não experimentar’”_

Hmm… Estava ficando doido de dar razão para os malucos dos seus amigos, certo? Mas, quem não arrisca não… Petisca?

_Idiota._

Chanyeol guardou o celular no bolso, pegando a caixa e começando a organizar as suculentas nos expositores, igualzinho na primeira vez que Baekhyun tinha o visto. Não faria mal dar uma passadinha ali nesse horário do almoço, num surto de coragem e levar algumas suculentas para casa e, quem sabe, sondar o terreno, dar uma flertadinha… Né?

“ _Se esse interesse que você mencionou estiver aí e tu achar que vale a pena_

_CAI DENTRO E VAI QUE É TUA”_

Baekhyun estava ficando doido mesmo. Céus. Seu cigarro estava no fim, então deu a última tragada, decidindo se fazia essa bobagem ou não. Soltou a fumaça, decidindo que depois dessa, deveria mesmo parar de ouvir Luhan.

Depois de discutir horrores consigo mesmo, lá estava ele atravessando a rua, quase suando de nervoso. O dia estava numa temperatura boa, mesmo no horário em que o sol mais castigava, então não tinha outra desculpa para suas mãos estarem suadinhas. Amaldiçoava todas as gerações daquele viadinho infernal do Luhan em pensamentos. Se tudo desse errado a culpa seria dele. Demoniozinho.

Ainda meio nervoso, aproximou-se da floricultura, começando a olhar os cactos como quem não queria nada. Hum, tava com um precinho bacana. Talvez realmente levasse algumas e virasse pai de planta no tempo livre, para não se sentir tão culpado de estar usando as plantinhas como desculpinha fajuta para chegar no atendente bonito. Estava tocando Gerard Way lá para dentro, e, hmm, bom gosto. Chanyeol além de bonito tinha bom gosto musical. Que ódio. 

— Olá, posso ajudar? — Uma voz o fez sobressaltar e, puta que pariu, que voz bonita! Nem tinha visto que o atendente de cabelo rosa bebê, que não tinha visto em lugar nenhum foi parar ali do seu lado, bem pertinho, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios. Se controla Byun Baekhyun!

— E-Eu… Eu vim olhar algumas… Algumas plantinhas pra levar pra casa — disse totalmente envergonhado. Onde é que foi parar sua confiança, hein? Se bateu mentalmente. 

— Oh, certo! — Ele sorriu novamente. Droga, droga, droga! — Tem algum tipo específico em mente?

— Hmm… Algumas que sejam fáceis de cuidar? — Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que como uma resposta.

— Cactos e suculentas são super fáceis de cuidar! Aqui mesmo — apontou para os dois expositores que eles estavam perto. — Tem algumas, se quiser dar uma olhadinha. Só precisa regar poucas vezes e banhar constantemente no sol. 

Baekhyun percebeu que Chanyeol talvez fosse o tipo de pessoa fácil de conversar. Hm. Ele parecia uma pessoa ansiosa para bater um papo e era muito expressivo enquanto falava. Era realmente uma gracinha.

— Vou dar uma olhadinha aqui então… — disse, se contendo de continuar encarando o homem para realmente olhar as plantas. — Você trabalha aqui sozinho? Não vejo mais ninguém aqui… — E para comprovar seu ponto, deu uma olhadela pelo local.

— Ah, sim, eu sou o dono da loja. Até pensei em contratar alguém, mas ainda estou pensando no assunto… O movimento não é muito, dou conta do trabalho sozinho ainda, apesar de ser difícil às vezes…

— Uau, mas você parece bem jovem pra já ter uma loja desse tamanho, se me permite comentar — Baekhyun estava surpreso. Ele não parecia ter mais que 25 anos, talvez 27 no máximo. Chanyeol riu.

— Eu tenho 29 já.

— Não acredito que é mais velho do que eu, você parece muito mais jovem!! — Baek exclamou espantado. — Eu tenho 28.

— Você achou que eu tinha quanto?

— 25!!

Chanyeol parecia estar se divertindo. Baekhyun escolheu duas suculentas bonitinhas enquanto continuava conversando potoca com o atendente. Eles foram de idade para decorar a casa e então Baek _precisou_ comentar sobre _Cherry_ , do _Chromatics_ que começou a tocar e lá estavam eles falando sobre playlists. Eles nem viram o tempo passar. E Baek não conseguia disfarçar o interesse que crescia para cima do atendente...

— Eu trabalho aqui na frente — Baek disse, depois de ter dito seu nome a Chanyeol. 

— Ah, sério? Você faz o que nesse prediozão aí?

— Hahaha, sou arquiteto! — Chanyeol era realmente gracioso, que ódio Baekhyun!

— Aah, sim. Jurava que ali funcionava um monte de lojas, não achei que fosse um prédio de arquitetura e urbanismo. Eu sou mesmo meio desligado…

Baekhyun já estava com 5 suculentas e 2 cactos para levar em uma caixinha quando eles foram para o caixa, e já tinham conversado sobre algumas várias coisas a mais, com o atendente dando dicas de como não matar as plantinhas. Ele estava encantado. Luhan tinha razão, ele era simplesmente o seu tipo. Baekhyun estava babando no homem. 

E ele meio que surtou quando começou a tocar _In Between Days_ , do _The Cure_.

— PUTA QUE PARIU VOCÊ É FÃ DO THE CURE?? — Talvez ele tenha gritado.

— EU SOU!!!! — Talvez o atendente tenha gritado de volta, tão animado quanto ele. — VOCÊ É??

— EU SOU!!

— Seria você minha alma gêmea musical? — Chanyeol dramatizou, fazendo gracinha. 

— Uau, que sorte eu dei, minha alma gêmea musical é uma gracinha — simplesmente escapou da boca de Byun Baekhyun, que tinha ficado confortável demais com a conversa constante e o primeiro flerte simplesmente resolveu dar as caras. Oops?

Chanyeol corou. 

— Você é oferecido assim mesmo?

— É o meu charme — Baek piscou os olhões para Chanyeol e riu. Logo depois disse — Você não faz ideia.

Baekhyun deu o cartão para pagar as plantinhas. Chanyeol, e agora o Byun sabia _oficialmente_ o nome dele, aceitou. 

— Crédito ou débito?

— Crédito, gatinho — Baek ofereceu.

— Sem vergonha — foi o que recebeu de volta. Baekhyun riu alto.

— É bom te encher o saco, Chanyeol — disse, todo felizinho, enquanto digitava a senha. Já pensava em novas formas de pentelhar o mais velho. Também pensava em onde colocar seus mais novos filhos pela casa, tinha escolhido os mais bonitinhos.

— Hm — foi o que ouviu. Mas tinha um sorriso no rosto de Chanyeol, então relevou. 

— Talvez eu apareça aqui para te encher o saco mais vezes — disse como quem não queria nada, mas na verdade queria tudo. Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha, rindo.

— Oh, não, quem irá me salvar agora? — Ele devolveu o cartão de Baekhyun junto com o comprovante da compra.

— Ei! Eu não sou tão ruim assim! Só um pouquinho… 

— Uhum, tô vendo. 

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, num silêncio mais ou menos divertido. Baekhyun estava meio incerto do que fazer. Não sabia se devia importuná-lo mais um pouco ou ir embora. Chanyeol o encarava com desafio no olhar, e, nossa, ele era muito lindo com aquele sorrisinho pequeno. 

— Então… Acho que devo te deixar em paz por hoje, hm? — Baek disse, também sorrindo, mas olhando diretamente nos olhos de Chanyeol, como se prometesse voltar mais tarde. E foi o que fez: — Até mais tarde, Chanyeol.

— Vai voltar, é? Até mais tarde, então.

E, com isso, Baekhyun foi embora, segurando sua caixa cheia de plantinhas, com o maior sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele não soube disso, mas Chanyeol passou o resto da tarde ouvindo _The Cure_.

  * ••



Baekhyun, já em casa, ligou para Sehun. 

— _Alô?_ — A voz anasalada do amigo foi ouvida pelo telefone

— Hunnie… Eu flertei com um cara — disse, tirando as plantinhas da caixa para colocá-las em cima da mesa. Tinha guardado a informação para si mesmo o dia inteiro, e só para se vingar de Luhan, nada melhor do que contar para Sehun primeiro. 

— _Sério?? Onde? Como? Quem? Era bonito? Quando? O que você falou pra ele?_ — Sehun o lotou de perguntas.

— Hahaha, calma aí. Tá parecendo que nunca flerto com ninguém assim.

— _Você_ nunca _flerta com ninguém. Pelo menos flertar sério._

— Lembra do atendente da floricultura que eu disse aquele dia? 

— _Aquele que o Han não calou a boca sobre?_

— Ele mesmo! — Disse, encarando suas plantinhas. Estava tentando pensar em onde colocá-las. — Inclusive, sinto muito, mas seu buquê é uma farsa. O demônio armou aquilo pra me convencer de ir flertar com o homem. 

— _Já era de se esperar isso dele, a cria de Satã. Pelo menos o buquê era bonito e deu inveja no meu trabalho, ha. Falando nele, ele está tomando banho agora._

— Ele vai morrer ao descobrir que eu não contei pra ele primeiro. 

— _Ah, mas vai mesmo_.

— Enfim. Eu resolvi dar uma chance pras potocas que vocês enfiaram na minha cabeça-

— _Não eram potocas._

— Tá, tá, Hunnie! — reclamou. — Dei corda pra vocês e fui lá. Falei com o cara. Flertei com ele. Talvez eu esteja mais que interessado. E com cinco plantinhas em casa. Socorro.

— _Meu Deus, Baekhyun_. 

— Sim, meu Deus mesmo. Talvez eu volte lá pra pentelhar ele. Ele é tão bonitinho. E mais velho que eu. E gosta das mesmas bandas que eu. E tem um sorriso bonito também. E argh! 

— _E podemos ver que alguém está frustrado..._

— Estou… Ai ai, que inferno. 

— _Relaxa Baek- Hm?_ — Sehun parecia falar com alguém do outro lado da linha. Provavelmente Luhan. — _É o Baek... É._ _Sim!_

— _BAEKHYUN SEU MALDITO POR QUE NÃO MANDOU MENSAGEM??_

— Pra me vingar, seu puto! Olha as coisas que você me enfia.

— _Mas valeu a pena, vai. Eu sei que valeu. Ele é uma gracinha!!!_

— _Eu também fui usado Baek…_ — Sehun disse. 

— _Desculpa, amor, você sabe que eu te amo…_ — Luhan tentou, com manha na voz. Às vezes os amigos de Baekhyun eram tão fofos que era nojento. — _Mas, Baek, conte-me tudinho_.

E Baekhyun, dessa vez, contou tudo mais detalhado, sabia que Luhan era um chato e iria ficar insistindo até extorquir todos os mínimos detalhes de como foi até ficar satisfeito. 

— _AAAAAH, vocês se deram muito bem!_ — Luhan disse.

— _Que bonitinho, ele corou…_ — comentou Sehun.

— _Ele tá na sua!_ — Luhan.

— Não sei… Só sei que eu definitivamente tô na dele… — Baek comentou, todo bobinho. 

— _Olha só, já tá todo apaixonadinho, coitado_ — Luhan disse, rindo. 

— Ah, não é bem assim…

— _Ele vai te encher o saco pra sempre agora, Baek._

— Pelo visto vou ter que aguentar o inferninho.

— _Ei!_

— Hahaha.

Eles conversaram sobre como foi o dia deles antes de desligar. Baek foi logo tomar banho depois disso, ainda se sentindo muito feliz pelo dia que teve. Estava sorrindo igual um bobo, que ódio. Geralmente não era muito bom de conhecer pessoas novas, isso o assustava, mas a meia hora que conversou com o atendente tinha o deixado muito feliz. Era como se eles tivessem _clicado_ de alguma forma e fosse fácil falar com ele. Chanyeol era uma pessoa fácil de conversar, qualquer coisa fluía com ele. 

Logo dormiu nas cobertas quentinhas, estava fazendo frio.

No dia seguinte, resolveu que iria trabalhar normalmente e que não iria encher o saco de Chanyeol tão cedo. Não queria parecer um adolescente desesperado, por mais que estivesse ansioso. Acabou fazendo algumas pausinhas a mais para fumar só para poder vê-lo trabalhar pela estufa da floricultura, sem nem saber que estava sendo observado. Se seu chefe soubesse que andava atrasando o trabalho para isso…

Quarta-feira chegou cedinho, e Baekhyun estava com preguiça de fazer café da manhã. Então ele se arrumou e saiu mais cedo, indo para a padaria que tinha na frente do trabalho para comer por lá mesmo e gastar um tempo. Pediu um café e tomou com uma rosquinha, ouvindo música nos fones de ouvido. Não estava se sentindo muito bem. Às vezes os dias chegavam amargos, sem motivo nenhum, e só restava a Baekhyun ter que lidar.

Estava tocando _One More Light_ , do _Linkin_ _Park_ , e a música simplesmente era uma das que mais abraçava Baekhyun por inteiro. Ele simplesmente entrava num mundo próprio, em que era só ele e a música, e seus pensamentos voavam junto com a letra.

_Should've stayed, were there signs I ignored?_

_Can I help you not to hurt anymore?_

_We saw brilliance when the world was asleep_

_There are things that we can have, but can't keep_

_If they say_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_In the sky of a million stars_

_It flickers, flickers_

_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_

_If a moment is all we are_

_Or quicker, quicker_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_Well, I do_

Tinha manhãs que Baekhyun não queria levantar da cama, mas ele levantava mesmo assim. Tinha dias que ele queria poder não viver, mas ele tinha que viver mesmo assim. Baekhyun se sentia tão triste, tão opaco, tão sem rumo, mas ele não tinha outra escolha a não ser fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele precisava continuar vivendo. Ele _tinha_ que continuar vivendo.

_The reminders pull the floor from your feet_

_In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh_

_And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair_

_Just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_In the sky of a million stars_

_It flickers, flickers_

_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_

_If a moment is all we are_

_Or quicker, quicker_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_Well, I do_

Desde que foi diagnosticado com depressão, Baekhyun passou a pensar mais sobre a vida, e a se fazer mais perguntas sobre viver. Às vezes se perguntava várias coisas. Se o universo é tão grande, e as pessoas são tão pequenas, tão poerinhas cósmicas, quem ligaria se mais uma poerinha se fosse? Talvez essa poerinha estivesse cansada demais.

Mas as pessoas são feitas de momentos. desde que nascem até morrerem, elas vivem momentos. Memórias boas, ruins, histórias. As pequenas poeiras cósmicas certamente têm muito pra contar. Muitos sentimentos. Muitos momentos. Talvez fosse isso que não fizesse Baekhyun desistir. Ele ainda levantava da cama todos os dias porque ainda ansiava por mais momentos. Mais memórias. Mais sentimentos. Mais.

As pessoas passam pelas outras todos os dias. E também todos os dias elas são apagadas da memória, como se nunca tivessem se visto. Ninguém realmente prestava atenção nesse fato até algo chamar a atenção e ser o suficiente para ser guardado na memória. Talvez um olhar, ou um esbarrar de ombros. Talvez a cor da camisa, o cabelo colorido, um piercing no rosto, uma tatuagem. Detalhes, eles sempre são os que contam a diferença, a memória. Ela que faz a gente ser quem somos, o que a gente vive, o que a gente guarda, o que a gente gera. Já parou para pensar em como isso tudo é curioso? Eu sou eu, você é você. A gente passa por mil coisas parecidas e mil coisas diferentes, e cada detalhe — mesmo que a gente nem lembre com clareza e embaralhe tudo na cabeça — nos molda em personagens de diferentes histórias.

Essa coisa de memória é interessante. O que a gente vive, talvez fica marcado. Existem muitas coisas marcadas em todos. Coisas muito boas, memórias doces, acontecimentos felizes. Coisas muito ruins, memórias opacas, acontecimentos mórbidos. E tudo isso está dentro de uma pessoa só. 

Somos colecionadores de memórias, e é incrível como todo mundo não é como todo mundo. Interessante sermos pequenos grãos de poeira nesse grandioso universo, mas também sermos esses grãos de poeiras que contém grandiosos universos. O quão paradoxos podemos ser? Baekhyun sempre parava nesses paradoxos quando olhava para o nada por tempo demais e coisas para fazer de menos. Quantas vezes se encontrou nessa linha de pensamento? Não foram poucas. Bebeu o café e tentou mudar de assunto com a própria cabeça.

Era uma pessoa muito reflexiva, por assim dizer. Gastava mais tempo em outra realidade, pensando nas coisas, do que realmente vivia. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que era cheio de insônia e inseguranças, os pensamentos vinham em ondas gigantes no oceano de sua cabeça, e ele se afogava todas as vezes. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Apenas… era assim e pronto.

Baekhyun tomou seu café todinho e mordeu o resto da rosquinha ao fim da música. Resolveu que ia fumar lá fora, então foi logo pagar a conta, dando um sorrisinho para a atendente do caixa antes de sair da padaria. Encontrou uma surpresa agradável assim que colocou os pés para fora e olhou para quem estava ali na calçada.

Chanyeol estava sentado em um dos banquinhos de madeira na frente da floricultura, que ainda estava fechada. Ele, surpreendentemente, estava com um cigarro na boca e um isqueiro na mão, pronto para acender. Baekhyun, que não era bobo, se aproximou, tirando um dos fones de ouvido e pendurando ele na orelha.

— Não sabia que você fumava, Chanyeol — disse, assistindo ele tragar a fumaça bonitinho, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de quem não esperava ver o Byun tão cedo.

— Bom dia, Baekhyun — soltou a fumaça e falou, sorrindo educado para ele. — Só fumo de vez em quando...

— Posso sentar aqui? — Perguntou.

— É claro — Chanyeol deu espaço, e então Baekhyun se sentou, logo buscando seu próprio maço de cigarros para também aproveitar a deixa e fumar.

— Como foi seu dia ontem? — Perguntou, puxando assunto enquanto soprava a fumaça que saía de sua boca. Ambos olhavam o movimento, ainda estava cedo demais, mas logo ficaria movimentado porque todos iriam para seus respectivos trabalhos.

— Ah, foi normal, não teve muito movimento então só fiz meu trabalho e fiquei lendo pelo celular. E o seu, como foi?

— Meio corrido. Estamos nesse projeto, o de construir um shopping ecológico, e estamos perto de finalizar o prazo — disse, já amargurando o fato que logo iria ter que entrar num modo totalmente focado no trabalho. — Tá uma correria danada, já que precisamos entregar no final da semana e todos resolveram começar a discordar das decisões.

— Deve ser difícil trabalhar em equipe quando se tem pressão.

— Geralmente somos de boa, mas está todo mundo realmente estressado. Eu não aguento mais esse shopping, só quero que esse projeto suma da minha vista assim que acabar! 

— Haha, mas tenho certeza que ele deve estar bom, pelo menos — Chanyeol ofereceu.

— Eu pus meu sangue nisso, tem que estar no mínimo decente, ah! 

Baekhyun viu ele fumar. Ele observava a rua, tragando o cigarro, pensando em seja lá o quê. Chanyeol tinha os olhos grandes e puxados, com cílios longos e retos. O nariz era reto e a boca tinha os lábios grossos e pequenos. Quando mexia o rosto, uma covinha adorável aparecia. Ele era realmente lindo, principalmente de perto. 

—O que você tá ouvindo? — Depois de um pouquinho de silêncio, Chanyeol perguntou.

— Quer ouvir? — Perguntou ao invés de responder, oferecendo um dos fones. Chanyeol o aceitou, escutando a introdução de _On Melancholy Hill_ , do _Gorillaz_.

_Up on melancholy hill_

_There's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me_

_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_Well you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me_

_So let's set out to sea_

_'Cause you are my medicine_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

Eles ficaram em silêncio, escutando. Não estava constrangedor, na verdade a presença de ambos ali era bastante agradável. Mas, não demorou muito para Baekhyun o quebrar, falando baixinho:

— Hoje o dia parece meio triste.

— Por que você acha isso? — Chanyeol perguntou, então.

— Sei lá… Não sei dizer, mas é que tem dias que simplesmente são tristes sem motivo. Hoje é um deles. Pelo menos para mim.

_So call in the submarines_

_'Round the world will go_

_Does anybody know her?_

_If we're looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_If you can't get what you want_

_Then you come with me_

— Você acha que finais felizes existem? — Perguntou, então.

— Essa é difícil… — Chanyeol comentou, e então começou a pensar, olhando para o próprio cigarro em uma das mãos. — Não sei te dizer se acredito em finais felizes, mas acho que existem momentos felizes… Eles que fazem valer a pena, quando se olha para trás, não é mesmo?

Baekhyun pensou em momentos felizes. Quando acordou da cirurgia da mastectomia. Quando conseguiu seu emprego e encheu a cara com Luhan e Sehun. Quando viajou para acampar com Sehun pela primeira vez. Quando Luhan cantava para ele dormir no hospital, quando estava internado do acidente de carro. Quando ia passar um tempo com os pais em Bucheon.

— É, você tem razão.

_Up on melancholy hill_

_Sits a manatee_

_Just looking out for the day_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

_When you’re close to me_

— Acho que o conceito de final feliz é muito genérico, mas quando se para pra pensar, a gente pode resignificar “final feliz” para “momentos felizes” e tirar uma conclusão se sua vida valeu a pena ou não — Chanyeol concluiu, então. Ele tinha terminado de fumar, apagando o cigarro com o pé e colocando a bituca em cima do banco para jogar fora mais tarde. — A vida não é um conto de fadas, mas também não é uma grande distopia.

Chanyeol tinha um ponto de vista interessante. Baekhyun ficou surpreso ao ouvi-lo falar com tanta convicção, como se realmente acreditasse no que dizia. Conversaram mais um pouco, ouvindo música, antes do Byun ter que se despedir para atravessar a rua e ir trabalhar.

Chanyeol o assistiu ir embora, pensando o quanto Baekhyun era um rapaz interessante.

  * ••



Baekhyun frequentemente aparecia de manhãzinha com café e cigarros para, como ele dizia, encher o saco de Chanyeol. O que o mais velho não dizia era que a companhia não o incomodava de jeito nenhum. Às vezes eles só ficavam em silêncio e observavam o movimento da rua, falando poucas vezes; mas tinha dias que eles simplesmente engatavam em algum assunto e não calavam a boca até Baekhyun ter que correr para atravessar a rua todo exasperado. 

Park Chanyeol era realmente uma velhinha fofoqueira de alma, ainda pior que Luhan, Baekhyun descobriu conforme as semanas se passavam. Ele _adorava_ saber fofoca, até mesmo de quem não fazia ideia de quem era. Byun tinha a impressão de que se Luhan e Chanyeol se tornassem amigos, os dois seriam o próprio capeta encarnado. 

Ambos tinham vários gostos em comum. Além de serem apaixonados por fazer playlist — os dois gostavam de fazer playlist para _todas as situações possíveis_ —, eles curtiam várias séries, animes, jogos e livros em comum. Foi fácil — bem mole mesmo — descobrir que Chanyeol não era hétero, afinal, que pessoa hétero gostava de _Yuri!!! On Ice_? Facilitou a vida da paixonitezinha crescente dentro do peito do Byun.

Foi só depois de três semanas que eles realmente trocaram números e levaram aquela relação de bater papo ocasionalmente entre estranhos para duas pessoas se conhecendo de verdade. Três semanas de _muita_ conversa e _muito_ flerte por parte de Baekhyun, só para deixar claro. Chanyeol já estava se acostumando com isso, apenas rindo e poucas vezes sendo pego de surpresa — era como se ele já esperasse o flerte vindo. Ele não rejeitava, mas também não flertava de volta… 

Park Chanyeol conversava sobre muitas coisas aleatórias, profundas e superficiais, dependia do momento. Ele tinha mania de mandar muita música no meio dos assuntos e começar a falar de outras coisas e manter dois ou três assuntos ao mesmo tempo mandando mensagens — Baekhyun ficava confuso no começo mas logo começou a se acostumar com o jeito dele e o acompanhar.

No fim os dois estavam engatando numa amizada nova, ambos animados com isso — apesar de Baekhyun obviamente ter vontade de simplesmente jogar Chanyeol na parede de vez em quando.

— Baekhyun você vai assistir ou vai ficar sorrindo para a tela do celular igual idiota? — Luhan perguntou, meio irritado. Chanyeol tinha mandado um monte de fotos de gatinhos com desenhos de Naruto, estava realmente fofinho, poxa.

— Ai, Lu, me deixa — resmungou, rolando pelo sofá para perto de Sehun, em busca de proteção. Esses dias ele não largava o celular mesmo.

Eles estavam reassistindo precisamente Naruto Shippuden, por comentar isso com Chanyeol que ele tinha mandado as fotos. Mas Baek estava grudadíssimo no celular, não querendo deixar o Park de lado, e Luhan já estava de saco cheio de aturar Baekhyun desse jeito.

— Deixa ele, Hannie, aperta o play aí — Sehun disse, não dando a mínima para o Byun encolhidinho perto de si. 

— Eu tô começando a achar que foi uma péssima ideia fazer esse menino flertar, agora ele nem dá mais atenção pra gente — Luhan resmungou.

— Isso é mentira! — Baekhyun exclamou.

— Então larga esse caralho de celular! — Luhan rebateu. Sehun roubou o controle de Luhan enquanto isso, mais interessado em ver a luta da Sakura com o Sasori.

— Tá, tá, nossa que chato! 

A noite inteira se resumiu a Baekhyun furtivamente conversando com Chanyeol pelo celular, Luhan e Baekhyun discutindo e Sehun não dando uma foda para os dois batendo boca.

  * ••



Baekhyun admitia que, ok, TALVEZ ele estivesse se tornando um pai de planta. Ele não parava de tirar foto das suas plantinhas, que tinha colocado na sacada, para mandar para Chanyeol e postar no _Twitter_ , orgulhoso de como elas estavam bonitas e saudáveis. No seu dia de folga, ele resolveu que ia comprar _só mais algumas plantinhas_ , então lá estava ele, parado na frente da floricultura de Chanyeol.

Respirando fundo, como alguém que estava indo para a guerra, ele se aproximou dos expositores, olhando para as plantinhas, pronto para escolher seus mais novos filhos. Não demorou muito para chamar a atenção de Chanyeol, que antes estava distraído no caixa. Não percebeu que ele se demorou um pouco, afinal, era a primeira vez que via Baekhyun com roupas… Informais.

— E aí, Baek — Chanyeol cumprimentou, sorrindo.

— Oi Chanyeol — sorriu de volta, logo retornando a atenção para as suculentas. Pegou uma muito bonitinha toda verdinha e pequena, levaria aquela para casa! — Acho que me tornei um pai de planta…

— Hahaha! Veio comprar mais?

— Sim… Ai ai, olha só com o quê ando gastando meu dinheirinho… 

— Fique à vontade, então — ele disse, achando engraçado o draminha do Byun. — Hoje é sua folga, né?

— É sim, estava fazendo nada em casa e resolvi dar uma volta e vir comprar mais umas plantas — respondeu, já escolhendo mais duas suculentas. Uma era compridinha, cheia de folhas e a outra parecia uma flor. 

— Logo logo você vai encher sua casa de suculentas se continuar desse jeito — ele comentou, achando engraçado.

— Bom, eu não tenho nenhum animal de estimação, pelo menos agora tenho minhas plantinhas para me fazer companhia! Sem falar que elas ficaram tão bonitinhas penduradas no suporte que eu comprei para colocar elas.

— Haha, eu vi a foto! Lá em casa tem um monte dessas estruturas, depois tiro foto pra te mostrar — Chanyeol disse.

— Você também tem plantas em casa?

— Tem mais plantas que móveis no meu apartamento — ele disse, rindo. — E tenho dois gatos, também.

— Sério? — Baek se animou, adorava gatinhos. 

— Sim, o Lan Zhan e o Wei Ying, tenho foto se quiser ver.

— Eu não acredito que você colocou _esses_ nomes nos seus gatos! — Baekhyun riu. — _Modaozushi_? Sério, Chanyeol?

Baekhyun se referiu à uma novel chinesa em que Wei Ying e Lan Zhan eram um par romântico bem... Gay.

— V-Você conhece? — Chanyeol se sentiu envergonhado, quase exposto. Nada hétero.

— Ninguém hétero lê _Modaozushi_ , é claro que conheço! — Disse, sorrindo para Chanyeol, simpatizando com o coitado. Ele sorriu de volta. Essa era a forma de ambos saírem do armário discretamente. — Cadê fotos, quero ver?

— Vou procurar aqui no celular — disse. Baekhyun, então, voltou a procurar mais suculentas. Escolheu mais uma que era roxinha. — Aqui!

Chanyeol lhe mostrou a foto de dois gatos deitados num tapete, um era todo branco e peludinho, provavelmente siamês e o outro era um _sphynx_ — todo peladinho, vestido com uma roupinha azul. Baekhyun se apaixonou pelos dois automaticamente, amor à primeira vista. 

— Ah, meu Deus, eles são lindos — disse, namorando a foto enquanto sorria bobo. Chanyeol sorria como um pai orgulhoso.

— O peludo é o Lan Zhan, e o peladinho é o Wei Ying, eles têm 3 e 4 anos. 

— Tu é um boiola previsível Chanyeol, não acredito!

— Hahaha, não é bem assim, ok! Favor respeitar os boiolas. 

— Nunca!

Chanyeol mostrou mais algumas fotos de Wei Ying e Lan Zhan, e eles eram as coisas mais fofas do mundo. Baekhyun queria conhecê-los pessoalmente. Era fofura demais, céus!

— Acho que vou pegar alguns cactos também…

No fim Baekhyun tinha em uma caixa de papelão 5 suculentas — outra vez — e 4 cactos. Chanyeol ofereceu para plantar algumas das suculentas num vaso maior, então ali estava Baek vendo o Park trabalhar todo cuidadoso para colocar as mudinhas no vaso. Ele era uma gracinha.

Como não estava tendo muito movimento numa tarde de domingo, mesmo depois de pagar, Baekhyun continuou por ali para fazer companhia a Chanyeol. O viu dar água para as flores, andar pela estufa, guardar caixas e mais caixas enquanto conversavam aleatoriedades animadamente. Nem percebeu que estava começando a escurecer lá fora. Chanyeol começou a organizar as coisas para fechar, com Baekhyun o ajudando. O Byun nem viu o convite chegar.

— Quer ir comer alguma coisa depois que eu fechar aqui? — Chanyeol perguntou casualmente.

Baekhyun congelou. E então teve um pequeno surto interno e suas bochechas coraram. 

— A-Ah… Claro. Quero sim.

Chanyeol sorriu bonitinho para ele e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. Baekhyun ficou sozinho perto do caixa para surtar sozinho. Ódio, por que ele tinha que ser tão fofo? Mandou uma mensagem para Luhan, só para não sofrer sozinho.

_Vai que é tua garanhão_

_Meu Deus, Luhan, eu te odeio_

_;D_

Chanyeol finalmente fechou a floricultura, trancando tudo e verificando antes de virar para Baekhyun, sendo iluminado pelo poste da rua, e dar um sorriso. 

— Quer ir no McDonalds?

E foi assim que eles foram parar numa mesa do McDonalds, comendo porcaria. Eles estavam discutindo sobre _Modaozushi_ , agora que estava exposto que ambos gostavam da novel. Chanyeol quase teve um treco quando Baekhyun falou que gostava de um personagem chamado Jiang Cheng, então uma discussão fervorosa havia se iniciado, com Chanyeol revoltado e um Baekhyun calmíssimo se defendendo.

— Ele é um personagem válido, querendo você ou 

não. Sim, ele teve erros, mas ele estava _sofrendo_ . Ele perdeu os pais, a seita, seu lar… tudo isso de uma vez — Baekhyun explicou enquanto comia batatinhas. Chanyeol ainda estava ultrajadíssimo, fazendo biquinho — Só sobrou ele, o Wei Ying e a Jiang Yanli. Depois, o irmão dele, que ele amava, que ele ofereceu a vida e deu o núcleo dourado, o abandonou depois de prometer que nunca o ia abandonar. Não faz essa cara, Yeol, você sabe que é verdade! E depois ele perdeu a Yanli. Ele ficou sozinho, ele reconstruiu Yunmeng _sozinho_. 

— Mas ele ainda assim não disse nada, e o Wei Ying também deu o núcleo dourado dele pro Jiang Cheng!

— Sim, e esse é um dos erros dele — disse, dando um golinho da coca. — Mas eu culpo mais a autora do que realmente o Jiang Cheng. No final, não parecia que ele tinha intenção de finalmente dizer que ele na verdade tinha voltado pra Yunmeng pra salvar o irmão? Quem cagou isso aí foi a autora. 

— Hm, ainda não gosto dele.

— Ainda vou te fazer gostar dele — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo bonitinho para Chanyeol. O mais velho só fez mais bico, voltando a dar uma mordida no hambúrguer.

— Você leu só a novel?

— Nah, eu assisti o _live action_ também, Wang Yibo é o amor da minha vida — Baekhyun respondeu, suspirando de amores. Wang Yibo era um famoso que atuou no drama, ele era realmente muito lindo e talentoso…

— Eu ainda tenho que assistir, é bom?

— Vale a pena ver! Eu até quero assistir outra vez!

— Hmm, vou ver então.

Eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo enquanto comiam seus lanches. Quando acabaram, continuaram na mesa por mais uns vinte minutos até resolverem ir embora. Os assuntos pareciam nunca acabar quando os dois estavam juntos, o que era muito bom, ambos gostavam da companhia um do outro. Eles foram andando lado a lado, batendo papo, vendo o tempo passar e a noite cair. Eles chegaram logo na frente da floricultura.

— Você vai pra casa como? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Eu moro três ruas daqui, vou a pé — respondeu Baekhyun.

— Vou te acompanhar até em casa então.

— T-Tudo bem… — Baekhyun estava rezando para que a luz dos postes não mostrasse suas bochechas nesse momento. 

Eles andaram, dessa vez, num silêncio confortável, com Baekhyun guiando o caminho, sua caixa de plantinhas na mão. O coitado fazia de tudo para esconder o sorriso bobo do rosto. Que pena que a caminhada de três ruas era tão rápida. Como prometido, Chanyeol o deixou na porta de casa, com um sorriso fácil nos lábios. Que ódio, ele era simplesmente lindo demais na opinião de Baekhyun.

— Até depois, Baek. 

— Até.

  * ••



Numa sexta-feira, Chanyeol foi convidado para ir a casa de Baekhyun. Mas é claro que ele não rejeitou o convite, então assim que Baekhyun foi liberado, ele atravessou a rua para ajudar Chanyeol a fechar a floricultura. Logo eles estavam andando em direção a sua casa, mas antes pararam no mercadinho que tinha perto para comprar muita besteira. Só assim eles foram para a casa do Byun mesmo.

Baekhyun morava num apartamento pequeno, apesar de ser consideravelmente espaçoso pela falta de móveis — ele tinha preguiça de decorar a casa inteira. Tinha uma cozinha, uma sala, a que era realmente espaçosa do apartamento, que dava para a sacada, o quarto e o banheiro. Tinha móveis básicos e poucas decorações, como alguns pôsteres e uma prateleira consideravelmente grande cheia de livros, álbuns, _pop funkos_ e outras coisinhas de fã. 

Chanyeol logo se sentiu em casa, afundando no sofá que ocupava praticamente a metade da sala — era um sofá muito grande! — enquanto Baek trocava de roupa. Eles fritaram batata frita na _Air_ _Fryer_ e comeram, bebendo em dois copos enormes de coca, não parando de conversar nem por um minuto. Eles não tinham realmente um plano para a noite, _talvez_ começassem a assistir _The Untamed_ , mas eles pareciam mais absortos na conversa que eles estavam tendo, que tinha ficado um pouco pessoal demais para Baekhyun.

— Eu sofri um acidente de carro, sabe? — Ele contou. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos enquanto Baekhyun mostrava uma cicatriz na perna, logo mostrando outra que tinha no ombro — eu tinha 22 anos na época, estava indo para uma consulta e ainda não tinha carro, então eu peguei um táxi. Era de manhã, e eu estava com fones de ouvido, nem prestando atenção, então nem vi o acidente chegando. Um carro com alguns jovens voltando de uma festa bêbados furou o sinal e bateu no táxi, fazendo o carro capotar. 

— Caralho, Baekhyun. Eu nem sei o que dizer… Como você estava? 

— Ah, eu fui pego de surpresa e desmaiei de susto. Acordei no hospital e fiquei dois meses internado. Quebrei a perna, só. Meus pais e meus amigos que quase morreram com a notícia, eu tava meio anestesiado? — Soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. — De hospital eu tenho alguma experiência, parece que ando sempre indo parar lá, sabe? Já quebrei o punho também, esse dia foi engraçado. 

— Mas tu quebra um monte de coisas menino, credo! — Chanyeol se aliviou um pouco pelo clima ter melhorado.

— Hahaha! É a minha sina. Carregar cicatrizes faz parte de mim agora. 

Baekhyun tinha algumas cicatrizes no corpo, e ele poderia contar a história de cada uma. Para alguém que não conseguia enxergar muita coisa da própria vida, ele tinha mesmo muita história para contar.

— Mas, e aí, vamos assistir The Untamed? Não se assusta com os efeitos ruins, apesar disso é muito bom!

— Meu Deus, deu até medo agora.

Apesar disso eles fizeram tudo _menos_ assistir o drama. Continuaram conversando e comendo, às vezes indo para a sacada fumar e aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

— Por que você abriu uma floricultura? — Baekhyun perguntou depois de soltar a fumaça de seu cigarro. Eles estavam na sacada.

— Eu sempre gostei de plantinhas, minha mãe criava um monte em casa e cuidava de todas elas — ele respondeu, olhando para os prédios, longe e pensativo. — Eu acabei herdando todas depois que ela morreu. Aprendi a cuidar de cada flor e aprendi a gostar mesmo da coisa, e como eu não tinha muita ideia do que fazer do futuro, pensei, por que não? Acabou sendo uma forma de manter minha mãe perto de mim, sabe?

— Eu sinto muito por ela ter ido tão cedo, Yeol. Aposto que ela ficaria feliz em saber que você cuida de várias flores todos os dias.

— Haha, com certeza — isso fez Chanyeol sorrir bonito, olhando para Baekhyun. — Obrigado por isso. 

— Não há o que agradecer — Baek apenas sorriu de volta. Logo depois, Baek voltou a perguntar. — Por que você pintou o cabelo de rosa?

— Virou interrogatório, é?

— Só quero saber mais sobre você — Baek mostrou a língua, e Chanyeol se viu surpreso, corando com a resposta tão direta. Uau. Certo. Okay. Cof cof.

—É… E-eu só gosto de pintar o cabelo.

— Que gracinha, você tá com vergonha.

— Baekhyun!

— Hahaha! Vou ficar quietinho.

— Hum.

Baekhyun voltou a fumar seu cigarro, mesmo que não conseguisse controlar o sorriso que tinha no rosto e que insistia em continuar reaparecendo. Droga. Chanyeol era realmente lindo demais para o bem do Byun. Depois de Baek apagar o cigarro e o deixar no cinzeiro, eles voltaram para dentro. Agora _sim_ eles iriam mesmo começar a assistir o drama. 

Não foi muito produtivo porque eles pausavam para comentar constantemente, mas valeu a pena. No final da noite, Chanyeol foi embora com um sorriso no rosto.

  * ••



Chanyeol acordou mais cedo que o normal aquele dia, uma hora antes do despertador. Ele tentou voltar a dormir, mas não adiantou muita coisa, então ele só pegou o celular e resolveu checar as notificações. Tinha mensagens não respondidas de Baekhyun e Minseok — os dois pareciam teimar com dormir cedo e viviam de café para compensar as horas não dormidas. Eles tinham muito em comum, se dariam bem se eles se conhecessem.

_Vai dar certo, tu vai achar alguém pra trabalhar contigo!_

_O que não falta são adultos desesperados atrás de emprego_

_Chanyeooooool_

_Meu cacto tá dando florzinha!_

_Olhaaa_

_[imagem]_

_Tá a coisa mais bonitinha_

_Espero mesmo, estou nervoso_

_Hahaha ficou uma gracinha mesmo_

_Bom dia baek_

Respondido Baekhyun, foi para a conversa com Minseok.

_Sabe, eu tenho mais nada pra fazer, já alimentei meus gatos, já arrumei a casa, já tomei banho e tô aqui discutindo um assunto legal com meu melhor amigo_

_Mas ele_

_Não me responde_

_Porque fica ocupado demais babando no namoradinho novo_

_Eu não posso nem falar dos meus animes sem ser ignorado mais, senhor_

_É por isso que eu prefiro o Jongdae_

_Seu bosta_

_Boa noite, seu babaca_

_ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!_

_Desculpa caralho, eu dormi_

_Sempre soube que você preferia o Jongdae, seu traíra desgraçado !!!!!_

_Bom dia porra_

Não se assustou de ler “digitando…” quando eram cinco da manhã, Kim Minseok simplesmente não conhecia mais a palavra dormir. 

_Ele é sim_

_Esse tal de Baekhyun não desgruda mais de você, te traz café todo dia e ainda dá em cima de você_

_E VOCÊ DEIXA_

_É seu namoradinho sim_

_Só falta vocês dois tomarem vergonha na cara_

_Nem tá mais aberto a discussão_

_Minseok eu vou te bater._

_Te quebro na porrada, orelhudo._

_Bora 5 minutos sem perder a amizade_

E _esse_ era o melhor amigo de Park Chanyeol. Minseok. Eles se conheceram no ensino médio, mas se odiavam por falta de comunicação. Minseok achava que Chanyeol odiava ele e passou a demonstrar desprezo, então logo Chanyeol passou a fazer o mesmo. Então eles começaram a brigar muito por coisas bobas até serem obrigados a passar tempo juntos em detenção e perceberem que, hm, talvez esse cara não seja tão ruim assim. E eles viraram os amigos mais improváveis daquela turma de ensino médio. Amizade para a vida mesmo, porque Minseok não pretendia largar do pé de Chanyeol tão fácil, da mesma forma que Chanyeol não desgrudava de Minseok de jeito nenhum. 

Minseok era uma pessoa quieta, mas que adorava saber das coisas e era extremamente curioso. Ele também era do tipo que preferia a ironia e as piadas, e demonstrar sentimentos era sua última alternativa para tudo. Apesar disso, ele era muito atencioso e carinhoso do próprio jeito bruto. Mesmo enfiando um “vai tomar no cu” no meio. Delicado.

Ainda tinha Kim Jongdae, mas ele só veio mais tarde, quando Minseok foi fazer faculdade de Tecnologia da Informação e morar numa república e conheceu o cantor. Chanyeol tinha acabado de sair do ensino médio totalmente sem rumo, trabalhando num restaurante como garçom só para ter uma ocupação e não se sentir culpado, já que tinha acabado de perder a mãe e qualquer vontade de ter futuro. Jongdae ainda gravava _covers_ em casa num canal do _Youtube_ enquanto fazia faculdade de Música na época que se aproximou de Minseok e, consequentemente, de Chanyeol.

Jongdae era uma pessoa barulhenta e muito animada. Ele era a alma dos três, porque Minseok não tinha uma, e Chanyeol era um meio-termo dos dois. Eles se aproximaram tão rápido de Jongdae que Chanyeol até passou a tocar violão e piano em alguns dos vídeos do rapaz, Minseok assistindo no fundo fazendo joinha, logo atrás da câmera. A vida universitária deles se resumia a sair para comer, ver Jongdae tocar em barzinhos, ficar enfurnados na casa um do outro jogando videogame ou assistindo alguma coisa juntos e encher a cara _bem longe_ das festas universitárias. 

Logo Jongdae teve a oportunidade de ser contratado por uma empresa de entretenimento e se tornar um cantor famoso, o Chen. Nisso Minseok e Chanyeol foram em vários shows do amigo, acompanhando a carreira dele. Hoje em dia ele era um artista ocupado, sempre viajando, dando entrevistas, participando de algum programa e cantando por aí, mas continuava o mais próximo possível dos dois melhores amigos. Jongdae já era um homem casado e com uma filha pequena, então ele tentava ao máximo guardar tempo para a família. Chanyeol era o padrinho da pequena Jieun, que tinha 4 anos e era muito espertinha.

Chanyeol tinha uma vida pacata, nada muito extravagante para contar. Ele era alguém que gostava muito de ler histórias, e todas elas pareciam ter alguma coisa glamurosa, algum passado espetacular e um futuro duvidoso; mas a história de Park Chanyeol era simplista e não muito emocionante. Era só um cara normal, tendo sua vida normal, com um passado normal e um futuro… que provavelmente também seria bem normal. Nada demais. Às vezes achava que sua vida não tinha graça, mas ele não se deixava reclamar muito não. Muitos queriam a vida normal que ele tinha. Ele se contentava.

Era alguém que preferia saber a vida dos outros do que viver a própria, por isso era tão viciado em séries, animes, livros e outros entretenimentos. Chanyeol gostava de histórias. E uma boa fofoca também. Era bastante curioso, então estava sempre procurando alguma coisa nova, ou revendo alguma coisa que gostava bastante. Talvez fosse por isso que Baekhyun fosse tão interessante. 

Chanyeol não fazia amigos fácil. Ele gostava de conversar, era fácil de socializar, mas sempre se mantinha afastado de todos. Era automático, e por isso mesmo tinha tão poucos amigos na vida. Chanyeol tinha pânico de situações sociais, e ele nunca soube dizer quando isso começou. Tudo envolvia uma ansiedade que ele tinha consigo mesmo de não se sentir suficientemente bom e acabar internalizando coisas demais. Era uma pessoa sensível e um pouco pessimista, observador demais, e ele tinha medo de fracassar, como em várias vezes já havia fracassado. 

Experiências ruins deixam marcas, e Chanyeol passou por algumas várias para começar a observar cada palavra e gesto que ele mesmo dizia, e acabar colocando a culpa em si mesmo. Então ele se sentia desconfortável e preferia se manter distante. Fobia social era um problema que ele ainda tinha muito o que aprender para conseguir lidar, e apenas com Minseok e Jongdae era diferente. Até Baekhyun aparecer.

Baekhyun não o deixava ansioso, ele era simplesmente fácil demais e contornava qualquer situação esquisita com um sorriso. Talvez fosse por isso que era moleza conversar com ele e deixá-lo se aproximar, porque ele sempre o respeitava e parecia entender o que era ter medo. Então Chanyeol aceitava os cafés, todo dia ansiando por um pouquinho mais de interação, e se deixava levar pela conversa. Não faria mal fazer um novo amigo. Mesmo que precisasse aguentar Minseok o provocando.

Depois de responder Minseok, Chanyeol resolveu finalmente levantar. Preguiçosamente foi tomar um banho, pensando no que fazer agora que estava cedo demais e nem seu despertador tinha tocado ainda. Era sábado e não iria abrir a floricultura porque era dia de cuidar da Jieun, então ele só iria esperar Jisoo, a esposa de Jongdae deixar a menininha na casa de Chanyeol. 

Uma hora árdua depois, o interfone tocou e Chanyeol se levantou do sofá para atender, permitindo a entrada de Jisoo no prédio. O Park calmamente andou até a porta, abrindo para esperar no corredor, e aguardou um longo minuto até o elevador abrir e uma criança pequena sair correndo de lá. 

— Tio Yeooooool — Jieun gritou, pulando nas pernas de Chanyeol. Ela era um cotoquinho de gente, a bebê mais fofa do mundo, a cara do pai.

— Oi meu bem, tá animada pra passar o dia comigo? — Ele pegou ela no colo, dando um beijo em seu rostinho. Ela concordou animadamente. — Olá, Jisoo! 

— Oi, Yeol. Hoje ela estava tão animada que me arrastou da cama mais cedo, Dae nem acordou, entretanto...

— Haha! Ela é tão animada quanto o pai, Jongdae vivia fazendo isso com a gente quando ele queria muito fazer alguma coisa. Você já vai trabalhar?

— Vou sim, só vim deixar esse monstrinho aqui. Até mais tarde, Chanyeol. — Ela disse, então, se despedindo. — E você, mocinha, se comporte, viu? Nada de aprontar para cima do tio! 

— Sim, mamãe!

Com isso ela entregou a bolsa de Jieun para Chanyeol antes de entrar no elevador e ir embora, deixando os dois sozinhos. Chanyeol entrou em casa com a afilhada no colo, fechando a porta e colocando a bolsa dela em cima da mesa antes de falar:

— E aí, quer assistir desenho? 

— Quero sim!

Chanyeol desceu ela do colo, deixando-a andar pela sala até o sofá, sentando bem no meio dele. O mais velho ligou a televisão, entrando na _Netflix_ para procurar desenhos até Jieun gostar de algum. Eles passaram a manhã vendo _O Incrível Mundo de Gumball_ deitados no sofá, bem preguiçosos. Com Wei Ying deitado em cima do Park e Lan Zhan sentado no sofá, lambendo o próprio pelo. Chanyeol adorava assistir desenho, então nem era esforço, e sua atenção ficou na televisão até ele se chutar dali para fazer almoço.

Ele deixou Jieun hipnotizada pela televisão deitadinha no sofá e foi para a cozinha, começando a preparar o almoço, sempre checando como ela estava já que ela era uma criança pequena. Ela ficava realmente quietinha quando era de manhã, mas depois do almoço seria outra história, e logo Chanyeol teria que arranjar outra distração para ela. Talvez fosse melhor levar ela para passear no parque?

— Jieun, você quer macarrão? — Era a comida favorita da pequena. Ela desviou o olhar da televisão na hora, olhando para a porta da cozinha com os olhões brilhando.

— Vai ter macarrão? Eu quero!

— Vou fazer então! — Ele voltou para a cozinha, olhando para as coisas que deixou em cima da mesa antes de ir lavar a mão.

Chanyeol lavou a cebola e os tomates, picando eles em pedacinhos pequenos antes de começar a ferver o macarrão na água com sal e um fio de óleo. Logo ele estava separando outra panela para fazer o molho, fritando alho antes de colocar molho de tomate para poder adicionar os tomates e cebola picados na panela. Em 20 minutos ele já tinha escorrido a água do macarrão e colocado na panela do molho, terminando. Chanyeol lavou a louça antes de começar a pôr a mesa.

— Jieun, o almoço tá pronto, vem comer — não precisou falar duas vezes, a menina desceu do sofá correndo para ir comer a comida favorita. 

Eles comeram enquanto Chanyeol perguntava como estava sendo os dias de Jieun — e ele não precisou guiar a conversa, a pequena gostava de falar sobre o que vivia. Ela tinha um pequeno probleminha que toda criança pequena tinha: a boca grande demais. Desde que aprendeu a falar, ela não parava mais, e até rendia uns probleminhas, tipo quando ela deixou escapar que o pai dela era o _Chen_ para a escolinha toda. Foi um rebuliço, já que era para ser um segredo. Mas, no fim, tudo deu certo, Jongdae até foi fazer uma visita à escola no dia dos pais. 

Jieun comeu o prato inteiro e pediu mais um pouquinho. 

Naquela tarde calma, Chanyeol determinou que o dia estava bom o suficiente para um passeio com a sobrinha, então assim que ele guardou a louça do almoço, ele e Jieun saíram de casa. Chanyeol morava em frente a um parque, então eles só atravessaram a rua para chegar nele. 

— Quer ir até o parquinho, Jieun? — Perguntou, olhando para a criança que estava de mãos dadas com ele, distraída vendo as pessoas andando.

— Quero! 

Eles andaram até a área do parquinho e logo Jieun se juntou às outras crianças para brincar. Chanyeol sentou em um dos bancos, olhando o celular e vigiando a sobrinha ao mesmo tempo. Não ficou nem dez minutos sentado antes de levantar, não se segurou, e foi tirar algumas fotos de Jieun no balanço. Ela estava usando um vestido azul e meia calça, e a imagem era simplesmente adorável demais para Chanyeol não encher a memória do celular com várias fotos. Ele mandou algumas para Jongdae assim que fechou o aplicativo da câmera do celular. 

Não demorou muito para ele ver um carrinho de picolé parado ali perto, então ele ofereceu para a sobrinha, que animadamente desceu do balanço para ir escolher um sabor. Ela escolheu um de morango, chupando o próprio picolé enquanto Chanyeol ainda escolhia algum sabor. Resolvido que queria um de chocolate, ele se distraiu procurando a carteira no bolso para pagar. Com seu picolé na mão, ele se virou para onde deveria estar Jieun e sentiu uma pontada de pânico por não ver ela ali do seu lado.

Olhando ao redor, rapidamente a achou. Ela estava de pé, encarando de frente um homem sentado encostado numa árvore; Chanyeol correu até ali.

— Jieun, não suma desse jeito, você me mata de preocupação assi- 

Não terminou a frase, surpreso. O homem em questão era Byun Baekhyun, sentado na grama e encostado na árvore, com o olhar tão chocado quanto o próprio Chanyeol. Seu rosto estava inchado e havia traços de lágrimas marcando sua face.

— C-Chanyeol? 

— Baek? 

— O tio tá chorando, tio Yeollie — Jieun disse, se sentando ao lado dele, estendendo a mãozinha para fazer carinho no braço do homem como se quisesse o confortar. 

Baekhyun a encarou surpreso com o gesto de uma criança tão pequena. Mais uma lágrima desceu de um de seus olhos, olhando entre Chanyeol e a menina, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. O Park lhe ofereceu um sorriso, se sentando também na grama, ao lado de Jieun.

— Essa é Jieun, minha afilhada— ele explicou, olhando para a menina que ainda fazia carinho no braço de Baekhyun enquanto chupava o próprio picolé. — Jieun, esse é Baekhyun, um amigo.

A menina sorriu para ele, e Baekhyun acabou sorrindo de volta. Afilhada de Chanyeol, huh? Que gracinha. Chanyeol, contudo, estava mais intrigado com o fato de que era bem óbvio que o Byun estava chorando antes dele chegar ali. Estava curioso e um pouco preocupado, mas resolveu que não iria tocar no assunto tão cedo. 

— Não sabia que você tinha uma afilhada, Yeol. — Baek puxou assunto, limpando o rosto enquanto olhava as pessoas andando pelo parque.

— Ela é filha do meu melhor amigo, e como eu sou o mais responsável das amizades, a responsabilidade veio pra mim — respondeu, sorrindo. Não era exatamente verdade sobre ele ser o mais responsável entre ele e Minseok, mas queria se mostrar um pouco para Baekhyun. Ele riu, provavelmente duvidando, mas não falando nada.

Eles continuaram conversando debaixo daquela árvore por algum tempo, observando as pessoas em suas próprias bolhas, andando, brincando no parquinho, passeando com cachorros. Com o tempo passando, mais cansada Jieun ficava, então Chanyeol já estava pronto para voltar para casa e fazer um lanche para a pequena. Mas a preocupação em deixar Baekhyun sozinho quando ele estava aparentemente triste o deixou sentado ali por uns dez minutos, até que ele tomou coragem.

— Vou levar Jieun pra casa pra ela lanchar... — disse, olhando para Baek. — Quer vir lá pra casa? A gente pode assistir um filme…

Baekhyun o encarou surpreso, por não esperar o convite. Ele não tinha acordado bem, e não era um dos finais de semana que seus amigos acampavam na casa dele. Depois de algumas horas se sentindo estranho, acabou decidindo dar uma volta pela cidade, e ali naquele parque ele ficou. Sem nem dar conta de nomear os próprios sentimentos, Baek apenas se sentou embaixo de uma árvore e começou a chorar.

Baekhyun não queria estar sozinho, mas não tinha a coragem de chamar alguém para lhe fazer companhia. Então ele só ficou sentado ali, chorando e olhando para a grama e para as árvores, o parque e as pessoas em suas próprias vidas até uma pequena menina aparecer em sua frente, e com ela, Chanyeol. 

— Eu… Quero sim. 

O sorriso que Chanyeol abriu, de alguma forma, fez Baekhyun se sentir muito melhor por ter aceitado o convite. 

Eles então se levantaram para ir até a casa de Chanyeol, conversando coisas aleatórias durante o caminho. Não demorou muito até chegarem no apartamento, com Chanyeol e Jieun tirando os sapatos e adentrando normalmente enquanto Baekhyun ficou parado na porta, surpreso.

— Baek? 

— Eu tinha imaginado um apartamento cheio de plantas, mas não uma _selva urbana_? — Baekhyun estava olhando para tudo quanto é lado, vendo o quão verde era aquele lugar.

As paredes eram brancas, mas tinha sempre suportes de metal pendurados com várias plantinhas. Tinha vasos de flores em cada canto possível e dava para ver samambaias penduradas no teto da sacada, que era visível da porta. Eram muitas plantas, flores e suculentas, que mal dava para notar os móveis da casa. Chanyeol realmente não tinha exagerado quando disse que tinha mais plantas que móveis em casa.

Chanyeol, que estava estranhando ver o amigo parado na porta como se estivesse vendo unicórnios, riu ao perceber qual o motivo para tal reação.

— Haha, eu disse que tinha muitas plantas em casa. 

Baekhyun, então, tirou os sapatos e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Jieun já tinha corrido para o sofá e ligado a televisão. Ela estava animada com a ideia de ver um filme.

— Fique à vontade, Baek, eu vou só preparar um lanche, Jieun já deve estar com fome.

— Quer ajuda? 

— Pode ser… — ele olhou para a criança, distraída com a televisão, antes de entrar para a cozinha, Baekhyun seguindo atrás de si. Ele nem tinha reparado que havia esquecido da existência dos gatos de Chanyeol até um deles se esfregar na sua perna, e Baek encarar o pequeno _sphynx_ antes de abaixar e fazer carinho nele. Ele era bem dócil, aceitando o carinho de bom grado antes de se enrolar nas pernas do dono como se o cumprimentasse e então sair da cozinha.

— Haha, eles ficam dormindo o dia inteiro na casinha de gato, achei que Wei Ying nem iria sair de lá para dar um olhada em quem chegou.

Eles lavaram as mãos e fizeram misto quente com suco para o lanche enquanto conversavam besteiras. Em vinte minutos eles comeram, limparam as louças sujas e estavam sentados no sofá olhando as opções de filmes para assistir. Enquanto Chanyeol e Jieun discutiam entre Rei Leão e Irmão Urso, Baekhyun roubou o controle e colocou as informações de Wolf Children na tela. Os outros dois preferiram ver o filme que nunca tinham visto, vitória de Baek.

Wolf Children é um filme de animação japonesa que conta a história de uma mulher que se apaixonou por um homem que se transformava em lobisomem. Com a morte dele (Jieun e Chanyeol choraram junto com Baekhyun nessa parte), a mulher tinha que aprender a cuidar de suas crianças que também eram metade humanas e metade lobo. As crianças, no meio do filme, também tinham que decidir qual lado seguir: o lado humano ou o lado lobo. No final do filme tinha dois adultos e uma criança chorando. Era o filme favorito de Baekhyun.

Após a choradeira, resolveram assistir mais um, com Baekhyun e Jieun dormindo no meio de Os Incríveis. Chanyeol estava concentrado no filme até virar para o lado e ver sua afilhada toda confortável no peito de Baek enquanto os dois dormiam quase que deitados no sofá. Rindo baixinho, ele se levantou e tomou cuidado para arrumar os dois até que eles estivessem numa posição melhor, deitados no sofá. Ele também os cobriu com um cobertor. 

Chanyeol foi se sentar na parte livre do sofá e ficou mexendo no celular até dar oito da noite e o interfone tocar. Jongdae, com máscara no rosto e óculos, apareceu em sua porta para buscar a filha. O Park recebeu ele com um abraço, e eles entraram para dentro do apartamento.

— Como foi o dia? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Ah, fui gravar minha participação num programa de variedades hoje e fui entrevistado, aí usei o resto do tempo para ensaiar as músicas novas, foi até de boa — ele respondeu, dando um bocejo. Claramente, ele estava cansado, mas veio buscar a filha mesmo assim. — E o seu dia? Jieun se comportou?

— Ah sim, foi de boa… Levei ela no parque hoje.

  
  


Jongdae se aproximou do sofá, finalmente notando a presença desconhecida dormindo junto com sua filha. Estranhando, virou-se para Chanyeol.

— Quem é? — Perguntou baixo para não acordar ambos os que dormiam. 

— Ah! É o Baekhyun… — Chanyeol tinha esquecido que Jongdae nunca tinha visto ele pessoalmente, e nem mesmo tinha mencionado a existência dele para Dae. Antes dele abrir a boca para explicar, o Kim lançou um sorriso malicioso.

— Então esse é o Baekhyun, huh? — Ele claramente estava informado. 

— Meu deus, Minseok é um linguarudo…

— Estou chateado que você não me contou sobre o namoradinho, Yeol. Precisei ouvir o Min fofocar para descobrir…

— Ele não é meu namorado! — Falou um pouco alto demais, logo abaixando o tom. — Eu só não contei porque você estava ocupado esses dias, não queria atrapalhar com besteira-

— Esses dias você quer dizer meses que vocês dois estão de papinho? Pelo amor de Deus, Chanyeol! Uma fofoquinha não faz mal, eu posso ser ocupado mas ainda estou aqui.

— Eu sei… Desculpa, eu fiquei… Com vergonha? Já bastava o Minseok fazendo piadinha...

— Hmmm. — Jongdae o olhou com malícia outra vez. Pronto, agora os dois melhores amigos não iriam o deixar em paz de jeito nenhum. — Vergonha, huh?

— Por favor, vai se ferrar!

Eles foram para a sacada conversar, mas logo Jongdae precisava ir embora descansar, a esposa estava esperando com um jantar. Com cuidado, Chanyeol tirou Jieun dos braços de Baekhyun para entregá-la ao pai.

— Jieun não costuma ficar tão confortável com estranhos. — Jongdae comentou, olhando para a própria filha com carinho. — Só aqueles que ela gosta. Esse Baekhyun deve ser muito legal. 

Chanyeol se sentiu imensamente feliz ao ouvir isso, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o motivo. Ele só… sentiu orgulho disso. Como se ele quisesse a aprovação das pessoas que eram importantes para ele. O pensamento em si veio enrolado em pânico, mas se esforçou para ignorá-lo. Sorrindo, levou Jongdae até a porta e se despediu dele. 

Enfim ficou sozinho com Baekhyun dormindo em seu sofá. Depois de pensar um pouco, resolveu cozinhar um jantar e assim que ficasse pronto, ele acordaria o Byun para comer. Olhando o que tinha na cozinha, não havia muita coisa para cozinhar. Mas foi salvo assim que olhou melhor na geladeira e viu massa de pizza para assar em casa. Perfeito.

Chanyeol não era O Cozinheiro com letras maiúsculas, mas sabia se virar bem na cozinha. Resolveu fazer pizza caseira de frango, então começou a separar os itens. Em quinze minutos ele já tinha montado duas pizzas de frango e queijo, colocando-as no forno. 

Baekhyun acordou bem devagar, morrendo de preguiça, ficando consciente aos poucos. Demorou um pouco para se situar, e perceber que o sofá que estava deitado não era o seu. Lembrou, então, que estava na casa de Chanyeol, estranhando por estar sozinho na sala escura, já estava de noite, mas logo localizou o dono do apartamento dentro da cozinha. Se levantou com toda a preguiça do mundo de quem havia acabado de acordar.

Procurou o celular no bolso, quase entrando em leve desespero por ele não estar ali, mas o achou jogado no sofá. Já eram quase nove da noite, Baekhyun se surpreendeu com o quanto havia dormido. Talvez fosse por causa do cansaço emocional — e talvez o choro também tenha contribuído. 

Foi até a cozinha, encontrando Chanyeol sentado no chão em frente ao fogão enquanto mexia no celular. A cozinha estava com cheiro de comida, então não precisou muito para deduzir que algo estava sendo feito no forno. Sentou ao lado dele, assustando o coitado do dono do apartamento.

— Ah, você acordou! — Chanyeol sorriu para ele, largando o celular em cima da coxa. Baekhyun percebeu que se sentou bem perto do outro, tentando não se sentir tímido por causa disso. — Tô fazendo pizza pra gente comer.

— Hmm, tá cheirando bem… Tô com fome.

— Espero que esteja mesmo, fiz duas.

— Eu dou conta de uma sozinho se deixar. — Baekhyun disse, olhando para o forno. 

— Isso é o que vamos ver. — Chanyeol desafiou. 

Eles permaneceram sentados ali, encostados na parede, conversando aleatoriedades até Chanyeol julgar que a pizza já estava pronta. Baekhyun foi pegar os pratos — guiado pela cozinha por Chanyeol — enquanto o dono da casa tirava a comida do forno, colocando em cima da bancada. Eles comeram na cozinha mesmo, se empanturrando de pizza e coca-cola. Baekhyun era realmente um monstrinho comilão, comendo dez fatias enquanto Chanyeol se contentava com seis.

Depois de acabarem com a existência das pizzas, foram para a sacada fumar, sentando no chão com o cinzeiro entre eles. A sacada estava escura, mas a luz da sala foi acesa, então dava para enxergar bem. A vista de Chanyeol não era nada demais, com vários prédios tampando a paisagem; mas era o céu com várias estrelas visíveis que estava bonito. Provavelmente, se não estivessem no meio de Seul, o céu estaria mais brilhante ainda, mas dava para se contentar com a visão. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje? — Chanyeol finalmente perguntou, baixinho até, como se fosse inapropriado perguntar.

— Ah… Não aconteceu nada, eu que acordo meio zoado às vezes. — Baekhyun respondeu, meio tímido por causa do assunto, mas ele _quis_ responder para o Park. — Hoje só não estava sendo um dia bom. Pelo menos até agora. 

— Já se sente melhor?

— Sim. Provavelmente continuaria uma merda se não fosse por um orelhudo e uma criança.

Chanyeol corou, esperando que a pouca luz não o entregasse. Se sentiu feliz com a insinuação de que Baekhyun estava melhor… Por causa dele.

— Ei! Não sou orelhudo.

— Hahaha, só aceita, Chanyeol. — Baek riu, olhando para o outro homem ao seu lado. — Mas isso só te deixa mais bonito. 

E lá estava Baekhyun flertando novamente. Céus. Chanyeol sentiu as próprias orelhas esquentarem, mas agiu como se não estivesse lisonjeado, de certa forma. Estava começando a ficar preocupado que Baekhyun estivesse o afetando de um jeito que não era lá muito amigável. Talvez fosse Minseok plantando coisas na sua cabeça, e o Kim falava _muito_. Jongdae insinuando coisas também não estava ajudando.

— Baekhyun!

— O que? É verdade!

Ele fez uma cara amarrada, parando de olhar para o Byun para encarar o cigarro na própria mão, que tinha juntado cinzas do tanto que ficou queimando sozinho. 

— Aaaah, você está com vergonha!

— Meu Deus, Baek, cala a boca.

Baekhyun _definitivamente_ não calou a boca.

— Que gracinha, será que você tá corado? Vira aqui, Chanyeol, deixa eu ver! 

Chanyeol literalmente se virou no chão, ficando de costas para o maldito. 

— Chaaaaaan, deixa eu ver, vamos! Por favoooor. — Baekhyun cutucou as costas dele, não recebendo resposta nenhuma. Continuou cutucando, mirando na nuca, vendo-o se encolher — Yeooooooool!

— Para, caralho — ele estava sentindo cócegas pelo toque na nuca, que era sensível. É claro que Baekhyun se aproveitou para continuar enchendo o saco. 

— Só quando você se virar pra mim! 

Chanyeol se recusou, continuando a se encolher pelas cócegas. Baekhyun não apenas cutucava, mas arrastava os dedos na nuca dele para provocar a sensibilidade, às vezes usando as unhas bem de leve. Maldito. Ele tinha até largado o cigarro no cinzeiro para se aproximar e continuar seu ataque. O Park, então, se virou, ficando de frente para ele. Descartou o próprio cigarro no cinzeiro antes de olhar para o Byun.

— Pronto, porra. 

Baekhyun gargalhou com a cara fechada, e de como ele estava segurando os lábios para não sorrir. Então, ele olhou Chanyeol nos olhos.

— Você é lindo, Chanyeol. 

Ele simplesmente disse com a maior facilidade no mundo, olhando-o diretamente, sem vergonha nenhuma. Chanyeol se sentiu quente, sem saber o que falar, sem saber como continuar. Ele encarou Baekhyun de volta em silêncio, vendo o sorriso fácil no rosto dele. Seus joelhos estavam se encostando, o cinzeiro totalmente jogado de lado, e a pouca luz fazendo sombra no rosto de Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol o assistiu se aproximar, os rostos ficando perto. Ele podia jurar que dava para ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos enquanto Baekhyun ficou com o rosto próximo, beijando sua bochecha. Ele se afastou, mordendo os lábios e voltou a se sentar, olhando a reação do Park — ou melhor, a falta de reação dele. 

Baekhyun simplesmente fez o que fez no impulso, e ver a falta de reação de Chanyeol o fez parar para pensar que talvez não fosse algo que pudesse fazer. Sentiu um pouco de medo e vergonha por não ter se controlado, pensando em como diabos iria arrumar essa situação. E se Chanyeol achasse ruim? E se ele se sentisse estranho na companhia de Baekhyun e não quisesse mais contato? Olhou para as próprias mãos, e começou a se afastar para trás para levantar e, quem sabe, fugir dali.

— O-Olha, eu… Desculpa foi totalmente no impul-

Ele não viu acontecer, e muito menos esperava que Chanyeol se aproximasse, uma das mãos indo até a nuca de Baekhyun para puxá-lo para si. Park Chanyeol simplesmente o calou da melhor forma possível: beijando-o. O Byun arfou em surpresa, os olhos vendo a face de Chanyeol tão perto antes de fechá-los e corresponder. 

Baekhyun relaxou aos poucos, uma de suas mãos indo tocar a de Chanyeol, que estava em sua nuca. Se beijaram tão suavemente que era quase inocente o tocar dos lábios. Chanyeol se afastou apenas para olhar calorosamente para o Byun, como se essa fosse sua resposta. O mais novo sorriu pequeno antes de buscar os lábios de Chanyeol novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade.

Baekhyun quem se atreveu a passar a língua levemente pelos lábios entreabertos do Park, que retribuiu o toque. Aprofundando o beijo, eles inconscientemente se aproximaram mais, Baek dando um jeito de ir parar no colo alheio, as pernas enrolando em volta de Chanyeol enquanto ele chupava sua língua. Se beijaram por um tempo incontável, toda vez que alguém se afastava para dizer alguma coisa acabava sendo interrompido para mais um beijo. 

Foi só quando Chanyeol desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Baekhyun, deixando leves mordidas e um chupão bem perto da clavícula, que o Byun voltou a pensar igual a um ser humano, por mais que uma parte de si queria só se afundar no que estava sentindo. Vários e vários pensamentos estavam ali, e subitamente ele precisou parar. 

— Chanyeol…

— Hmm? — Ele estava mais ocupado em fazer carinho nas costas de Baekhyun enquanto continuava a maltratar o pescoço alheio.

— Você… Tem certeza do que está fazendo? 

Foi o suficiente para capturar a atenção dele, parando para levantar a cabeça e olhar Baekhyun nos olhos. O Byun parecia preocupado, nervoso até.

— Isso certamente foi… súbito — ele respondeu, sendo cauteloso. Suas mãos desceram até a cintura do Byun, ficando ali. — Mas eu não me arrependo de nada. E você?

Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, nervoso. Chanyeol o olhava com tranquilidade, mesmo após ambos terem simplesmente chegado na situação atual de forma impulsiva e abrupta, mas ele parecia tão certo com os próprios sentimentos que isso encorajou o Byun. 

— Chanyeol… Eu… Tenho algo para te contar antes de continuar isso que a gente começou.

— O que é? — Ele perguntou, esperando pacientemente.

—Eu… — Baekhyun respirou fundo. Ele sabia que Chanyeol não faria nada de ruim, tinha certeza, mas ainda assim estava nervoso e com medo. Empurrando os sentimentos para o lado, ele finalmente disse: — Eu sou um homem trans, Yeol. 

Alguns segundos se passaram, Chanyeol absorvendo a informação nova. Baekhyun mordeu os próprios lábios, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. 

— Oh. É por isso que você está tão nervoso? — Ele perguntou, cauteloso. Baekhyun nem olhava para ele, observando as mãos alheias em sua cintura. — Baek, olha pra mim.

Baekhyun olhou.

— Eu não me importo em você ser um homem trans. Você é você, e é isso. Eu não preciso ter opinião sobre o seu corpo, tu é válido e ponto final. É você, e tudo sobre você que me faz… — ele mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar timidamente antes de voltar a olhar o outro nos olhos — gostar mais de ti em cada detalhe novo seu que descubro.

Baekhyun estava sem palavras. Então, para compensar a falta delas, ele se inclinou e o beijou novamente, os braços envolvendo o pescoço de Chanyeol enquanto eles ficavam mais perto um do outro. Baekhyun nunca se sentiu tão aliviado. 

Cada minuto que passava, mais o Byun achava que estava ficando sem saída. Estava se apaixonando. 

  * ••



**Baekhyun:**

_Eu beijei o Chanyeol_

_E ele me beijou de volta_

_A gente se beijou muito_

_Então eu disse que eu sou trans_

_E a gente se beijou mais ainda_

_Agora ele tá dormindo no sofá, mais especificamente no meu peito_

_E eu tô surtando_

_Socorro_

**Lu:**

_QUE_

_BYUN BAEKHYUN_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAHSKSHSHSHSHS_

_MY SHIP IS SAILING_

_AJHSKSHSJSJJSJS DHAAJSHSJSHSS_

**Hunnie:**

_Engraçado pedir ajuda do Luhan_

_Ele tá surtando mais que você, tá literalmente pulando em cima da cama_

_Parabéns, Baek_

_Eu sabia que ia dar certo!_

**Lu:**

_EU SABIA EU SABIA EU SABIA EU SABIA EU SABIAAAAA_

_BAEKHYUN NÃO DEIXA ESSE HOMEM ESCAPAR_

**Baekhyun:**

_LUHAN JSHSJSHSJSJASKAHANHS_

_Obrigado Hunnie_

_Eu realmente não esperava, sabe?_

_Eu simplesmente fui e… fiz?_

_Pensei que ele ia, sei lá, me afastar, mas ele me beijou de volta_

_E admitiu que… gosta de mim_

_Tô até agora não acreditando no que aconteceu_

**Hunnie:**

_Que bom que deu tudo certo!_

_(Se bem que tava óbvio que ele gosta de você)_

**Lu:**

_Meu casal aaaaaaaaa_

_Meu bebê desencalhou!!!!_

_Já tava passando da hora_

**Baekhyun:**

_Tecnicamente a gente ainda não é… Nada?_

**Lu:**

_PEDE EM NAMORO_

VAI QUE É TUA

**Hunnie:**

_Vou ter que concordar com o meu namorado doido da cabeça dessa vez_

**Baekhyun:**

_AJHSKAHSKSHDJSHSJSHSJSJHS_

_Ai, não sei_

_Tá muito cedo?_

**Lu:**

_Você quer? Namorar ele, digo_

**Baekhyun:**

_Eu…_

_Quero_

**Lu:**

_Não tem mais nada te impedindo, Baek_

_Só vai, tenho certeza que ele também quer_

**Hunnie:**

_Isso mesmo_

**Baekhyun:**

_Hm, vou pensar nisso_

**Hunnie:**

_Pensa com carinho_

_Aproveita a noite com ele, rs_

**Lu:**

_HMMMMMMMM_

  
  


Baekhyun suspirou, sorrindo. Ele deixou o celular no braço do sofá, se aconchegando melhor, Chanyeol grunhindo com o movimento. Eles tinham puxado a parte retrátil do sofá para se deitarem com mais espaço antes de verem um filme e o Park acabar dormindo. Rindo sem som, Baek fez carinho no cabelo dele até o sono chegar. 

Baekhyun acordou primeiro, bocejando preguiçosamente. Demorou um pouco para ele entender porque diabos estava tão quentinho, mas logo ele percebeu que estava dormindo com alguém, abraçado nele. Chanyeol respirava calmamente em seu pescoço, dormindo tranquilamente. Baek ficou quietinho, aproveitando o momento, mas logo ele ficou curioso demais e com cuidado se virou no sofá, encarando o mais velho.

Ele estava com a cara toda amassada, dormindo com a boca entreaberta, respirando tranquilo. Baekhyun não se segurou mesmo, pegando o celular para tirar uma foto. Depois disso, ele passou a mexer no celular até se sentir acordado o suficiente para levantar. 

Fuxicando na cozinha, demorou, mas Baekhyun deu conta de fazer café e dois mistos quentes com ovo. Então, como não queria comer sozinho, lá foi ele até a sala acordar o coitado do dono da casa. 

—Yeol — chamou, fazendo um carinho no cabelo bagunçado dele. — Yeollie, acorda.

Passou mais um tempo assim até que Chanyeol finalmente acordasse, todo sonolento. 

— Hmm, Baek? Que horas são?

— Nove e trinta e sete da manhã — respondeu após olhar o horário no celular. — Fiz café da manhã, vem comer.

Um bocejo e um grunhido cheio de preguiça depois, Chanyeol levantou, arrastando os pés até a cozinha. 

— Misto com ovo?

— Uhum. Tem café também, tá um pouquinho mais amargo do que costumo passar.

— Opa, quero — foi até o armário, pegando duas canecas, dando uma para o Byun enquanto enchia a própria. Eles comeram num silêncio confortável. 

— Você tem uma escova de dentes extra? — Baek perguntou, depois de terminar de comer. 

— Tenho sim. Quer tomar um banho também? Posso te emprestar uma roupa.

— Hmmm… Quero sim.

Eles foram até o quarto de Chanyeol então, Baekhyun distraído com o armário cheio de livros e figure actions enquanto o Park procurava uma roupa no armário.

— Aqui — Chanyeol ofereceu as roupas, uma camiseta de banda e uma calça jeans. — A calça tá meio velha mas ela deve servir melhor em você. Tem uma escova de dentes nova no armário do banheiro.

— Obrigado, Yeol. — Baekhyun disse, e então entrou no banheiro. 

Baek escovou os dentes, guardando a escova ao lado da que tinha na pia. A manhã estava sendo tão doméstica, com Baekhyun dormindo na casa de Chanyeol, fazendo café da manhã e afins. Baek poderia se acostumar com isso rápido demais. Sorriu para si mesmo no espelho, tirando a camisa que estava usando. 

Baekhyun se sentia feliz toda vez que olhava para o próprio peito, com duas cicatrizes um pouco abaixo dos mamilos, onde seria a base de seus seios. Fazia anos já, mas lembrava como se fosse ontem que ele as viu pela primeira vez, chorando de emoção. Ele ainda tinha disforia, mas diminuiu bastante depois da mastectomia e do tratamento hormonal. Se sentia feliz assim. 

Tinha memórias boas depois da mastectomia. A primeira vez que foi nadar sem camisa. Luhan cuidando das cicatrizes, quando elas estavam recentes. Os pais de Baekhyun dizendo que estavam felizes e que sentiam orgulho dele, antes e após a cirurgia. Ele e Sehun na academia, sem camisa, fazendo flexões. 

Baekhyun se perguntou como seria a reação de Chanyeol ao ver suas cicatrizes. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, foi finalmente tomar banho.

Chanyeol, aproveitando que Baekhyun estava no banho, foi dar água para as várias plantas em casa. Mais tarde tinha que passar na floricultura para dar água para as plantas de lá também e manter todas vivas, mesmo a loja estando fechada. Nem todas conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem água. Encheu o regador azul que mantinha em casa, andando pela casa calmamente enquanto regava suas plantinhas.

Baekhyun saiu do banheiro, as roupas do dia anterior dobradas em suas mãos. Avistou Chanyeol molhando as plantas na sacada, então deixou suas roupas em cima da mesa, andando em silêncio até onde o dono da casa estava. Aproveitando que ele estava de costas, o Byun o abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele esperava que Chanyeol se assustasse, mas ele não reagiu por alguns segundos até a mão que não estava ocupada com o regador pousar em cima de onde as mãos de Baekhyun estavam, em seu peito.

— Oi — ele disse, baixinho. Baekhyun respondeu, mas não sem deixar um beijo no pescoço, sentindo ele se encolher pelo toque na área sensível.

— Você é sensível no pescoço — Baekhyun falou, muito interessado com o detalhe. 

— Uhum… Ei, Baek! — Chanyeol se encolheu ainda mais porque ele resolveu soprar sua nuca. 

Baekhyun apertou mais os braços ao redor de Chanyeol para não deixá-lo escapar, passando a deixar beijinhos pela nuca alheia. O Park se revirava todo, tentando sair do aperto e fugir da boca de Baekhyun, que ficava cada vez mais ousada. 

— Baekhyun, caralho! — Reclamou, mas não estava fazendo nenhum esforço sólido para realmente parar. Se detestou um pouco por isso. 

Baekhyun não sabia se ria ou continuava provocando, dando leves mordidinhas. Foi quando passou a língua por ali que ouviu Chanyeol reprimir um gemido. Ok, estava indo longe demais ao ponto de se afetar com a própria brincadeira. As orelhas do Park estavam vermelhas quando o mais novo o soltou, Chanyeol se virando para encarar Baek com as bochechas coradas. Uh, ninguém sabia muito o que falar. 

Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, colocando o regador no chão antes de andar até Baekhyun, o empurrando para a parede mais próxima da sacada. Baekhyun o encarava surpreso, e quando estava abrindo a boca para falar, Chanyeol o impediu, e ele ficou quieto. Estava subitamente nervoso. O mais velho se aproximou, e Baek fechou os olhos, esperando ser beijado. Os segundos se passaram. Não aconteceu nada, então abriu os olhos pra encontrar Chanyeol o olhando com uma expressão suave.

— Toda provocação tem volta, Byun — ele disse, rindo baixinho. — Me ajuda a regar as plantas?

Baekhyun limpou a garganta, ainda nervoso — e, claro, um pouco frustrado por não conseguir o que esperava — antes de responder sim. Chanyeol, então se afastou, pegando o regador do chão para entregar ao Byun, se dando licença para ir ao banheiro. Baekhyun começou a regar as plantas da sacada resmungando enquanto Chanyeol ria para si mesmo no espelho do banheiro. Talvez, depois de escovar os dentes, Chanyeol desse aquilo que o Byun queria.

Chanyeol voltou do banheiro para admirar Baekhyun ainda na sacada, regando as plantas, usando suas roupas, Lan Zhan se esfregando nas pernas dele. O Park não sabia que gostava tanto assim de clichês até realmente experimentar o gosto de vivê-los, e ver Baek em suas roupas estava sendo muito bom, obrigado. Sorriu para si mesmo antes de ir para a área de serviço, que ficava depois da cozinha, buscando outro regador. Com dois regando as plantas, a tarefa logo foi completada. 

Logo ambos estavam no sofá, largados, conversando e mexendo no celular, os gatos se juntando a eles. Baekhyun resmungou para o próprio celular, fazendo careta para alguma coisa, deixando Chanyeol curioso.

— O que foi?

— Ah, é que hoje eu tenho que tomar hormônio… — Baek, respondeu, mentalmente pensando o quanto se sentia livre para falar sobre esse assunto agora com o Park. — O que é bom, eu gosto de tomar hormônio, o único problema é que… Eu meio que não gosto de injeção na bunda. 

E Baekhyun esperava qualquer resposta, qualquer coisa mesmo, menos o que Chanyeol disse.

— Se você quiser, eu posso ir com você e segurar sua mão enquanto você toma a injeção. — Baekhyun o encarou surpreso por vários segundos. E enquanto os segundos se prolongavam, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas — Baekhyun? O que houve? Baek?

Fungou, limpando uma lágrima que escorreu enquanto ainda olhava incrédulo para Chanyeol. Sério mesmo, seu peito estava quente e ele se sentia _tão_ feliz com algo tão bobo como segurar a mão enquanto ele tomava uma injeção. Chanyeol era realmente precioso. 

— Tá tudo bem, Yeol — disse, vendo ele todo preocupado, estendendo as mãos para limpar suas lágrimas. — Eu só tô feliz. 

Chanyeol parecer relaxar então. 

— Ao ponto de chorar? 

— Que tal a gente não comentar sobre isso e eu ganhar um beijo? — Baekhyun falou, olhando para Chanyeol com expectativa. 

— Bem… Pode ser então — e se inclinou para beijar ele.

  * ••



Chanyeol poderia muito se acostumar a ver Baekhyun todo dia. Poderia como já estava acostumado a toda manhã esperar Baek aparecer com dois cafés nas mãos para ficarem meia hora conversando na frente da floricultura antes do Byun precisar ir para o trabalho. Era uma rotina bem gostosa, ao ponto de Chanyeol aprender a abrir a floricultura mais cedo, antes mesmo dele chegar, para puxar o Byun para dentro e o beijar contra as paredes. 

Baekhyun tinha desenvolvido o horrível hábito de ficar ali, encostadinho na parede, os braços envolvendo a cintura de Chanyeol enquanto gastava tempo dando pequenos beijos na clavícula alheia, o café há muito esquecido em cima do balcão. A intimidade de conversar baixinho, com as bocas próximas também era outra maldição muito fácil de se acostumar. Os dias passavam e mais íntimos eles ficavam. Os toques ganhavam consistência, os beijos tinham menos gosto de novo e algo mais conhecido e querido. 

Eles, às vezes, eram interrompidos por Kim Junmyeon, o funcionário novo da floricultura. Ele havia sido contratado algumas semanas atrás e tudo que Baekhyun sabia sobre ele era que o Kim era extremamente gentil e definitivamente não era hétero — ele até tinha um bottom da bandeira LGBTQIA+ decorando sua bolsa, junto com uma bandeira da bissexualidade e uma outra da assexualidade. Junmyeon chegava, de vez em quando, mais cedo que o previsto, e achava Chanyeol e Baekhyun entretidos demais em si mesmos para notar sua chegada. Então ele pigarreava, assustando os dois coitados — acontecia com uma boa frequência. 

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam bem ocupados para notar o dia frio, com o Byun chupando a língua do mais alto, uma das mãos enfiadas pelo casaco e pela camiseta dele, tocando a pele de suas costas. Geralmente eles conversavam, mas assim que Baekhyun entrou na floricultura, sem dizer uma palavras, ele só se esticou para beijar o mais alto com um vigor sem explicação. 

Bom, talvez Chanyeol ter o provocado _muito_ na noite passada, por mensagem, tenha ajudado a essa reação, mas detalhes.

Depois de certo tempo, eles finalmente se afastaram um pouco, ofegantes. 

— Bom dia, Baek — Chanyeol disse, novamente. Antes, ao ver o Byun chegar, ele tinha tentado o cumprimentar, mas não deu muito certo. 

— Bom dia — Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sem muito papo, ele logo foi atacar o pescoço de Chanyeol. 

— Ih, nada a fim de conversar hoje hein? 

— Uhum.

— Foi por causa de... — pausa para segurar qualquer som constrangedor que quis sair ao sentir a língua alheia em seu pescoço. — Ontem?

— Uhum.

— Hmm. Foi tão difícil assim? 

— Uhum.

— Vai ficar respondendo só com “uhum”?

— Uhum. 

Chanyeol riu. Uma de suas mãos, que estava na cintura dele, foi até o queixo de Baekhyun para puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Eles se beijaram por mais um tempo até o Park se afastar novamente. 

— Chegou um pedido aqui na loja, de um casamento. Vai ser bem grande. Grande demais até pra mim e pro Junmyeon sozinhos — disse, mesmo sabendo que a atenção de Baekhyun não estava totalmente no que estava dizendo. Ele concordou, mordendo o lábio. — Tava pensando… Você pode ajudar a gente? Vai ser esse final de semana.

— Ah, pode ser… Tem nada pra fazer esse final de semana. É fazer o quê ? 

— Ah, separar e arranjar as flores, levar para o local e decorar, essas coisas. Eu e o Junmyeon já vamos adiantando trabalho hoje, mas é muita coisa…

— Tudo bem, eu posso ajudar depois do trabalho e amanhã também. Posso chamar o Luhan e o Sehun pra ajudar amanhã também.

— Os… Seus amigos? 

— Uhum — Baekhyun assistiu Chanyeol hesitar. — Quer dizer, se você quiser…

— N-Não é que eu não quero! — Ele logo deixou claro — é que eu nunca conheci os seus amigos e…

— Ah, Yeol… — Baekhyun entendeu, então, qual o motivo da hesitação. — Não se preocupa, eles vão gostar de você. Luhan e Sehun com certeza já gostam de você, e o Lu até já te viu pessoalmente.

— Sério?

— Sim! Ele… Hm. Ele… — Baekhyun tinha começado a falar sem considerar se realmente queria compartilhar a informação, e agora estava com vergonha.

— Ele? — Chanyeol estava curioso.

— Hm. Então. História engraçada. No prédio onde eu trabalho tem um terraço, e eu sempre vou lá fumar, e foi lá que… Eu te vi pela primeira vez — Baekhyun desviou o olhar, sem coragem de contar mantendo contato visual. — O Luhan meio que veio aqui comprar rosas pra ver como você era e me incentivar a vir falar com você e… Eu vim.

Chanyeol sorriu, e Baekhyun, ao ver, resmungou. 

— Então quer dizer que você só veio aqui porque me achou bonito? — Ele perguntou, o sorriso malicioso não saindo do rosto.

— Cala a boca, Chanyeol. 

— Hahaha, você sabe que não vou te deixar viver depois dessa informação, certo?

— Pra quê que eu fui falar, hein?

Chanyeol riu novamente antes de se inclinar e dar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Baekhyun. 

— Tudo bem chamar eles, inclusive. Quero conhecer seus amigos…

Baekhyun sorriu, e eles trocaram de assunto antes de dar o tempo dele ter que ir trabalhar. Foi só durante uma pausa para fumar que o Byun mandou mensagem para os amigos.

**Baekhyun:**

_Estão livres amanhã?_

_O Chanyeol precisa de ajuda pra uma encomenda de um casamento e precisa de mão de obra_

_Bora?_

Seu cigarro estava na metade quando Sehun respondeu:

**Hunnie:**

_Estamos livres sim, é dia de folga do Lu_

_A gente ia na verdade te chamar pra assistir filme na sua casa, mas tô doido pra conhecer o Chanyeol_

_E tenho certeza que o Han também está_

_Conta com a gente_

**Baekhyun:**

_Acho muito bom você já confirmando pelo Lu sem ele estar aqui hahaha_

_Mas ele com certeza não ia perder a oportunidade de conhecer o Yeol_

**Hunnie:**

_Yeol, é?_

**Baekhyun:**

_Você também não, Sehun._

**Hunnie:**

_HAHAHAHA_

_Enfim_

_A gente vai sim_

Com isso, Baekhyun sorriu. Ajuda garantida. Chanyeol iria adorar Luhan e Sehun, isso ele tinha certeza. Tragou seu cigarro, saindo do chat em grupo que tinha com os amigos e entrando na conversa com o Park para deixar uma mensagem.

_Sehun e Luhan confirmaram!_

_Amanhã eles aparecem_

_Te vejo mais tarde ;)_

  
  


Baekhyun acabou o cigarro e voltou a trabalhar depois disso.

  * ••



Luhan e Sehun gostaram bastante de Chanyeol, mas gostaram mais ainda de fazer Baekhyun passar vergonha na frente dele. Foi torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido para o Byun ver seus amigos se darem tão bem com Chanyeol e com Junmyeon, aprendendo a fazer arranjos de flores para começarem a tentar por si mesmos. Baekhyun, na noite anterior, já tinha ralado para aprender a montar um que ficasse decente, mas pelo menos agora dava conta do trabalho sem problemas. Luhan e Sehun eram extremamente talentosos para quem nunca havia mexido com flores. 

Durante a tarde, eles finalmente acabaram todos os quinhentos e cinquenta arranjos, levando eles para o local do casamento em várias viagens de carro e então decorando tudo. Eles só acabaram no final do dia, o casamento seria no dia seguinte. Trabalho feito, Chanyeol sugeriu que eles fossem comer para compensar o trabalho, então foram para um restaurante de churrasco. 

No meio de conversas e risadas, Chanyeol chegou mais perto de Baekhyun para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Dorme lá em casa hoje? 

Baekhyun sentiu um calafrio descendo a coluna. _Sinceramente, Chanyeol_... Mordendo os lábios, assentiu.

Apesar de terem se dado muito bem, eles não ficaram muito tempo no restaurante, já que estava todo mundo cansado. Luhan, claro, fez piadinha sobre Baekhyun ir embora com Chanyeol, ele perderia o amigo mas não a piada. Junmyeon aceitou uma carona com Sehun e Luhan. Chanyeol e Baekhyun iriam no carro do Park. Eles voltaram para a casa do mais velho conversando sobre o dia.

— Sehun e Luhan gostaram de você. 

— Você acha? — Chanyeol perguntou, os olhos na rua. 

— Uhum. Eles não são tão extrovertidos com estranhos, só com quem eles se sentem confortáveis, mas eles estavam realmente se divertindo hoje. Luhan principalmente. Ele finge que não, mas gosta muito de flores.

— Eu também… Gostei deles. Eles são bem legais. Da pra ver que eles gostam muito de você também. 

— Eles são só dois gays cheios de amor para dar, haha. — Baekhyun riu, lembrando de como Sehun e Luhan se divertiram durante o dia. De como Chanyeol sorriu. Até Junmyeon, que trabalhava em hora extra estava feliz.

Baekhyun, então, focou sua atenção em Chanyeol. Ele estava dirigindo, concentrado no que fazia. Chanyeol estava vestindo uma camiseta preta de banda e um jeans velho, parecendo muito mais jovem do que realmente era e, uau, a visão dele dirigindo era realmente muito _sexy_ para Baekhyun. Ou talvez fosse só o Byun se afetando por coisas bobas, mas… Que era uma bela visão, era. Baek engoliu em seco, se remexendo em seu próprio banco.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco durante o caminho, mas Baekhyun não estava realmente prestando atenção, e ele esperava que Chanyeol não notasse. Se ele percebeu, não falou alguma coisa. Chanyeol estacionou na garagem, olhando para o Byun que fitava as próprias coxas, perdido em pensamentos. Era meio difícil disfarçar a própria excitação.

— Baekhyun? — Chanyeol chamou, e Baekhyun pareceu acordar de um transe. — Tá tudo bem?

— Ah, sim. Já chegamos?

— Uhum.

Eles desceram do carro então. Chanyeol estava de cenho franzido, mas não fez mais perguntas. Ficou quieto, observando Baekhyun se encostar nele enquanto esperavam o elevador subir ao andar do Park. Eles entraram no apartamento cansados do dia agitado, tirando os sapatos na porta. Chanyeol bocejava enquanto colocava as chaves do carro e a carteira em cima da mesa, Baekhyun imitando a ação.

— Quer tomar um banho, Baek? — Chanyeol ofereceu, segurando uma das mãos do Byun enquanto o guiava até seu próprio quarto, andando devagar. 

— Hmmm… — Baek fingiu pensar, até _realmente_ pensar em algo. — Eu aceito se você tomar banho comigo.

Chanyeol tropeçou nos próprios pés, o que fez Baekhyun rir alto. Levou alguns segundos para o Park se recompor. Eles pararam no meio do corredor.

— Você… Tem certeza? — Eles ainda não tinham chegado _tão_ longe assim, apesar das provocações os levar a certas situações que eles fingiam normalidade.

— Uhum. Você quer?

— Quero…

Baekhyun sorriu, apertando gentilmente a mão que ele segurava com a própria. Com isso, eles voltaram a andar até o quarto de Chanyeol, em silêncio ansioso. Afinal, eles sabiam mais ou menos o que esperar disso. Entraram no banheiro, um atrás do outro.

Chanyeol acendeu a luz sem nem olhar para o interruptor, já sabendo por costume onde ele estava. Baekhyun estava parado no meio do cômodo, e eles se encararam novamente enquanto o Park fechava a porta. Estavam em um silêncio tão sepulcral que Baek mordeu o lábio para conter a risada súbita, mas não adiantou muito, logo ele começou a rir sem se conter. Chanyeol riu junto, se aproximando, os braços envolvendo a cintura alheia.

— Você tá nervoso? — Chanyeol perguntou. 

— Mais ou menos — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo pequeno para Chanyeol. — Não sei se devo ir tirando a roupa ou fazer isso ficar sexy ou sei lá.

— Haha, são só roupas. — Chanyeol falou então, apertando a cintura de Baek uma vez antes de levar as mãos até a base da própria camiseta e a retirar, deixando-a cair no chão. — E é só um banho.

— Só um banho, huh? — Baekhyun _definitivamente_ não estava olhando para o rosto do Park no momento. 

Chanyeol tinha o abdômen magro, com poucas marcas de definição — ele provavelmente fugia da academia igual Luhan. Baekhyun reaproximou-se, tomando a liberdade para tocar o peito liso com uma das mãos. 

— Você depila — Baekhyun disse, rindo. Chanyeol riu junto. 

— Você está falando com o adulto que pinta o cabelo de rosa bebê, é claro que sou cheio de surpresas.

— Tu tem um pierceng no pinto ou algo assim? — Baekhyun riu da própria piada.

— Na verdade, eu tenho um no períneo, não tive coragem de furar o pinto, tadinho. — Chanyeol falou com _tanta_ naturalidade que Baekhyun ficou sem reação por uns dez segundos inteiros.

— Você… Chanyeol… Cadê? — Baekhyun saiu de surpreso para intrigado e curioso, as mãos indo rápido para o cós da calça alheia.

— Ou, pera lá campeão. — Chanyeol riu da reação dele, segurando as mãos de Baekhyun. — Tudo no seu tempo. 

— Yeol eu quero ver! — Baekhyun resmungou, fazendo bico, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. 

— Você vai ver, calminha aí. 

Chanyeol deu um beijinho na testa de Baekhyun, depois outro entre seus olhos. Ele iria parar por aí, mas Baekhyun fez questão de elevar a cabeça, como se quisesse mais, e quem era ele para negar ao Byun alguma coisa? Continuou dando leves beijos pela face alheia até o beijar realmente na boca. As línguas se encontraram na hora, a familiaridade de terem se beijado tantas vezes se fazendo presente. 

Baekhyun automaticamente rearranjou sua posição, sem desgrudar a boca da de Chanyeol, os braços envolvendo-lhe o pescoço enquanto ficava o mais perto possível, peito com peito. Chanyeol o abraçou pela cintura, suspirando enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do Byun e puxava levemente para si. Eles se olharam, sorrindo pequeno. 

Baekhyun, então, afastou-se, levando as mãos até a barra para tirar sua própria camiseta, sob o olhar atento de Chanyeol. Ele a deixou dobrada em cima da pia, olhando para o mais alto para ver qual seria sua reação. Viu ele descer os olhos de seu rosto, atento à pele nua que não tinha visto antes. Ele parou no peito liso, nas cicatrizes que contavam uma história, e ele não precisou perguntar porque ele sabia bem o que elas significavam. Com as mãos, Chanyeol as tocou, passando os dedos com certo carinho sobre elas. 

— Você é lindo, Baekhyun. — Ele disse, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos, e era a primeira vez que ele falava aquilo em voz alta. Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, se sentindo emocional demais para o próprio gosto. 

— Ah, para, são seus olhos — ele riu, disfarçando o quanto se sentia afetado por isso. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não disse nada para a resposta do Byun. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, meio perdidos no momento, sem saber direito o que fazer para prosseguir. Então o Park tomou a iniciativa de desabotoar o próprio jeans, se livrando de mais uma camada de roupa. Baekhyun logo seguiu sua liderança, com um pouco de vergonha, mas tirando as roupas mesmo assim. Ambos estavam só de cueca.

— Ok, você vai achar muito estranho, mas só… É — Baekhyun disse, mordendo os lábios.

— O que? Como assim? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Você vai ver — Baekhyun disse, então, tirando o packer da cueca e o colocando em cima da calça, que estava dobrada junto com a camisa, em cima da pia. Chanyeol encarou o packer por longos segundos, dava para ver engrenagens girando em sua cabeça.

— Caralho, você tira o pau pra tomar banho? — Foi isso que saiu de várias e várias perguntas.

— HAHAHAHA, CHANYEOL! — Baekhyun não se aguentou, rindo alto. Definitivamente não esperava essa reação dele. — Na verdade lavo o packer na pia depois de tirar, mas sim, eu tiro o pau pra tomar banho. 

— Uau. E eu achando que era a caixinha de surpresas.

— Bobo. — Baekhyun riu outra vez.

Eles tiraram, então, a última peça de roupa faltante, dessa vez nem disfarçando as encaradas que deram um para o outro.

— Oi pra você aí — Baekhyun disse, segurando o riso. Todos sabemos para _o que_ Baek estava dando um olá.

— Meu Deus, Baekhyun, cala a boca e entra no chuveiro. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas estava se segurando bastante para não rir. Era sua sina gostar de um grande palhaço.

— Aye aye, capitão! 

Eles então entraram no box, Chanyeol ligando o chuveiro na água quente. Eles estavam realmente tomando banho, se revezando para entrar debaixo da água, até todo o sabonete descer pelo ralo e mãos curiosas fazerem caminhos por corpos alheios. No silêncio do banheiro, com apenas o barulho da água, eles só se olharam por tempo demais, e num instante estavam grudados um no outro. 

Baekhyun empurrou Chanyeol para a parede molhada, puxando-o para um beijo ansioso e meio desesperado. Ele gemeu em resposta, correspondendo da mesma forma, as mãos não parando quietas e tracejando percursos pelo corpo do Byun. Uma das mãos do mais velho, então, foi parar no cabelo molhado de Baekhyun, se prendendo entre os fios e puxando sem força, apenas o suficiente para o outro esticar o pescoço. Com seu novo alvo à disposição, ele passou a abusar da pele com chupões e mordidas. Riu um pouquinho quando sentiu uma mão travessa indo passear em sua bunda.

— Poxa, não tem muita coisa aqui, né — Baekhyun cantarolou, provocando, dando uma apertadinha. Era uma bela bundinha redonda, só era pequena, coitada.

— Vai se foder. 

— Com você? Quero. 

Chanyeol o mordeu particularmente forte no pescoço, fazendo ele calar a boca depois de um gemido dolorido. Justo. O Park riu sozinho, e procurou a boca do maldito para mais um beijo. Eles se beijaram por um bom tempo — o mais velho começando a se animar _demais_ por causa disso — as mãos de Baekhyun no peito de Chanyeol. O Byun conseguiu arrancar um gemido consideravelmente longo dele ao apertar um dos mamilos entre os dedos, a outra mão descendo pelo abdômen devagar, como quem não queria nada — mas tinha muitas intenções por trás da ação. Foi ele chegar bem pertinho de onde ele realmente ia que Chanyeol chiou.

— _Baekhyun,_ eu não vou foder no chuveiro — disse, a voz grossa num tom baixo, soando no limite. O Byun sentiu-se arrepiado subitamente. Nem estava com vergonha mais do tanto que estava excitado. Droga.

— Acho que já tá na hora de desligar a água, então… 

Chanyeol até se moveu para fechar o registro, mas demorou um tempinho com um Baekhyun grudado nele, que não queria dar espaço de jeito nenhum. Ele saiu primeiro, se enxugando rápido na toalha que estava pendurada no box, para amarrar ela na cintura e abrir um dos os armários para pegar uma outra toalha, entregando-a para Baekhyun. 

Baek se secou rapidinho e eles saíram do banheiro, voltando para o quarto do Park. Chanyeol mordia os lábios olhando da cama para Baekhyun e de Baekhyun para a cama, com uma certa expectativa, mas precisando de um “ok” para fazer alguma coisa. O mais novo riu alto, se aproximando. 

— Ah, você é tão engraçado quando fica sem graça — ele segurou a barra da toalha de Chanyeol, olhando-o nos olhos, mas ele não estava zombando. Ele o olhava com muito carinho, para falar a verdade. — Você é precioso desse jeitinho. 

Chanyeol corou. Ugh, Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que dizer para o deixar uma bagunça internamente, desde o primeiro momento que conversaram e ele jogou uma cantada podre para cima do Park. Com sorrisos fáceis, com olhares que diziam mais do que ele realmente falava, Baekhyun ia de pouquinho em pouquinho conquistando espaço no seu coração. E ali estava ele, com o Byun perto, _com ele_ , e Chanyeol não podia estar mais feliz, sinceramente. 

Ele poderia responder, sério, mas escolheu se inclinar e beijar o malditinho do Baekhyun, o que era muito melhor do que palavras. Esperava que ele soubesse o que Chanyeol estava sentindo naquele momento, ou pelo menos entendesse. Estava ficando terrivelmente apaixonado.

Baekhyun puxou a toalha de Chanyeol, e ela caiu pateticamente no chão, mas ninguém realmente se importou com ela. A do Byun foi em seguida, e então eles voltaram a ficar nus. Pele com pele, só os dois no quarto silencioso. Em algum momento Baekhyun parou o beijo e empurrou Chanyeol pelo quarto, o levando até a cama. 

Chanyeol sentou na beirada, as mãos na cintura de Baek, que estava em pé na frente dele. Ele passou a beijar o peito do Byun, deixando leves mordidas antes de fechar os lábios em um dos mamilos, passando a língua e arrancando um gemido arrastado. Ele automaticamente colocou uma mão no ombro de Chanyeol enquanto a outra foi para o cabelo, procurando se estabilizar. 

— Chanyeol… — Chamou por chamar, os olhos fechados. 

Em determinado momento Baekhyun sentou no colo de Chanyeol, as pernas rodeando a cintura alheia enquanto eles se beijavam. Logo Chanyeol se levantou com o outro no colo e deu um jeito de deitar ele no meio da cama , o Park entre suas pernas. Largou os lábios alheios para passar a beijar um caminho pelo pescoço, peito, barriga, ele simplesmente queria tocar todos os lugares possíveis.

Beijou cada ossinho proeminente dos quadris, as mãos acariciando as coxas de Baekhyun. Ele simplesmente estava uma bagunça, todo esparramado na cama enquanto ofegava pelos toques. Era uma bela visão, Chanyeol poderia ficar muito tempo desse jeito, observando cada reação, cada arrepio, cada gemido e ofego que ele soltava.

— Chanyeol, por favor… — Não sabia exatamente o que estava pedindo, só sabia que precisava de algum avanço ou ia enlouquecer.

Chanyeol mordeu o interior de uma das coxas, passando a língua no lugar da mordida e escutando Baekhyun resmungar por isso. Depois disso ele realmente resolveu parar de enrolar o coitado, indo chupar onde o Byun _realmente_ queria. Ele nunca tinha realmente transado com uma vagina antes, mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez, certo? Homens não são resumidos a genitais, de qualquer forma. 

— Me diz o que você gosta, Baek — ele pediu, incerto se estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho, e então Baekhyun sorriu pra ele, levantando as costas da cama. 

Apesar de ser bem experimental, Chanyeol apreciou a forma que conseguiu fazer Baekhyun se sentir bem. Com as mãos em seu cabelo e um longo gemido enquanto gozava e tudo. Ele puxou Chanyeol pra cima e eles caíram na cama, se beijando pela milionésima vez. As mãos de Baekhyun foram até a cintura de Chanyeol, o puxando para si e o encorajando a se esfregar em uma de suas coxas. Como não era bobo, aproveitou o convite para aliviar um pouco, ainda não tinha ganhado atenção.

— Entra em mim — Baekhyun sussurrou contra os lábios de Chanyeol. Ele gemeu em resposta, apreciando a proposta, e Baek riu — camisinha? 

— Eu pego — o Park se ergueu o suficiente para se esticar e abrir a gaveta da mesinha do lado da cama, abrindo a camisinha e colocando-a em seu pênis. 

Ele voltou para perto, então, e Baekhyun logo envolveu seus ombros com os braços e o beijou enquanto ele se posicionava e entrava. Ambos gemeram, afetados. Chanyeol passou a se movimentar, lentamente de início, mas logo ganhando um ritmo mais rápido. Experimentalmente, ele mudou o ângulo das estocadas algumas vezes, e não demorou muito para arrancar a reação que procurava. Huh. Foi mirando num ponto específico que ele aumentou a velocidade, e Baekhyun virou uma bagunça de gemidos embaixo dele. 

— Porra, aí mesmo — ele choramingou. 

Era realmente um lindo espetáculo para assistir, e ele poderia assistir por um bom tempo se ele não ficasse _tão_ afetado. Estava chegando rápido demais ao próprio limite, mas não conseguia realmente se impedir de continuar. Baekhyun não era realmente silencioso, e ele começava a falar embolado qualquer coisa que vinha na cabeça, e ele queria tudo, menos que Chanyeol parasse. 

Baekhyun chegou ao limite primeiro, gemendo arrastado. Chanyeol parou para observar, estocando bem devagarinho enquanto Baekhyun estava perdido nas sensações do próprio orgasmo. Assim que acalmou, ele puxou o pescoço de Chanyeol para perto.

— Me fode — e o beijou. Bem, quem era Chanyeol para negar um pedido desses?

Ele voltou a acelerar, e continuou assim até o próprio limite ir se aproximando novamente, e ele morder o lábio do Byun enquanto gozava, ainda estocando as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Não durou muito, que pena. Baekhyun deu vários beijos pelo rosto de Chanyeol, trazendo ele para pertinho e eles ficaram um momento assim. 

Logo Chanyeol se mexeu para retirar a camisinha e jogar ela no lixo que tinha do lado da cama, e ligar o ventilador porque estava um calor do caramba dentro do quarto. Baekhyun se espreguiçou, todo cansado depois de transar, esperando Chanyeol voltar a deitar para se arranjar do lado dele. Eles nem se cobriram, só ficaram esparramados na cama, recuperando as energias.

— E aí, é estranho transar com vagina? — Baekhyun fez a pergunta do milhão. Era para soar engraçado, e realmente soou, mas no fundo estava um pouquinho nervoso. Chanyeol era gay e cis afinal.

— Baekhyun — ele repreendeu, mas estava sorrindo mesmo assim. — Não é estranho, só foi novidade. Eu ainda to transando com um homem, um homem muito gostoso e tem o bônus de que eu gosto bastante desse homem.

— Você gosta de mim, huh?

— Você sabe que sim, idiota. 

Baekhyun riu, e então se virou no colchão para olhar Chanyeol. Ele estava o olhando de volta, o cabelo todo bagunçado, e era a imagem mais bonita do mundo. Sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Estava tão feliz e tão fodidamente apaixonado…

— Oh — Chanyeol o olhou, surpreso, e demorou uns bons segundos para perceber que ele tinha falado a última parte em voz alta. Err... Ops?

Baekhyun corou. E Chanyeol se aproximou mais um pouquinho, a mão pousando suavemente na bochecha do Byun enquanto ele o olhava com pânico. 

— Se te ajuda, eu também… To fodidamente apaixonado — ele disse baixinho, como se contasse um segredo. Todo o pânico do Byun foi embora, e ele voltou a se sentir imensamente feliz.

Caramba, Baekhyun nunca imaginaria que encontraria alguém que gostasse tanto dessa forma. Às vezes ele parava para pensar o quanto sua vida amorosa era realmente parada e que talvez continuasse assim por um bom tempo enquanto via tantas pessoas apaixonadas. Era bom fazer parte delas.

Byun Baekhyun nunca achou que fosse encontrar amor do outro lado da rua até realmente encontrá-lo.

**FIM**

**Lu:**

**😢🤲🏻🍆**?

**Baekhyun:**

Sim 👁👅👁 

**Author's Note:**

> oi pra você que chegou até aqui sem enjoar da minha fanfiquinha!  
> espero que tenha gostado!!
> 
> informações (in)úteis não citadas ou que são futuras e eu gostaria de fofocar sobre:  
> -baekhyun gosta de levar os gatos do chanyeol pra passear  
> -eles se pediram em namoro ao mesmo tempo,coitados, estragaram os planos um do outro  
> -baekhyun tem um cintaralho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> -baek also eventualmente faz um BOM proveito do piercing do chanyeol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)²  
> -jongdae e minseok conhecem o baek depois  
> -baek adota um cachorro, ele surpreendentemente gosta dos gatos de chanyeol
> 
> queria agradecer a L por, primeiramente, ser a pessoa que mais apoia a minha escrita. sem você, eu nem estaria participando desse fest. foi você que me deu forças pra continuar escrevendo quando comecei a me desesperar (eu já chorei várias vezes por causa dessa fanfic, e não sou muito bom com prazos, então foram muitas lágrimas), e por ser a principal razão de eu finalmente ter voltado a escrever depois de tanto tempo pensando que não conseguiria mais. se não fosse por você e pelo seu incentivo, nada disso estaria aqui. então eu to dedicando minha fanfiquinha pra tu, mesmo nem sabendo se tu sequer vai gostar. você é e sempre vai ser muito importante pra mim, e eu digo sem conseguir colocar em palavras o quanto, não importa o que aconteça. amo você, L <3
> 
> também queria agradecer a D (censurado ainda), meu amorzinho que betou e participou do meu processo de escrita, me incentivando também a continuar! ai ai se vocês soubessem o quanto ela é um anjinho precioso >:(((( obrigado, tu tem meu coração todinho pra você
> 
> e, finalmente, obrigado exolipse pelo projeto incrível e pela oportunidade de participar e ler! vocês são demais 😭🤲🏻


End file.
